The Greatest Gift (is to Be a Gift)
by usermechanics
Summary: A decade after Dia graduated high school, Mari sends her an email which soon spirals into her becoming a Christmas present for Eli and Nozomi. [Contains a lot of lemons, smut, etc. Don't say I didn't warn you.]


Even though it had been years since Dia last _saw_ Mari, it seemed as if very little had changed.

Given that Dia had gone into the world of business, it was obvious to her that she would never quite escape the yoke of the Ohara clan. She had known for a long time, since she met Mari and dipped her toes within the world of the more elite, the near-omnipresence of the family name; she had also known since their reunion in high school that Mari was hellbent on keeping that legacy as much of a reality as she could.

And keeping the chaotic energy Mari reveled in aside, she seemed to have a knack for business which seemed oddly uncharacteristic of her. It grew more evident the more that Dia rose through the ranks of her own business, partially buoyed by her own family name, that there were close ties between her company and that of the Oharas. It was one that left Dia sending emails to her old friend, even if the context was far beyond the kinds of discussions they'd had in their childhood. Even their discussions as high school chairwoman and student council president seemed like child's play now, but Mari kept that cheer, almost as if her emotions were now a form of personal leverage.

It took several emails for Mari to realize that Dia was her old friend. Once she learned, her emails grew friendlier and friendlier. Her greetings grew more fond, and her words became as flirty as she could get away with in a professional environment.

She even sent an email asking if Dia wanted to spend time together at her mansion.

As much as it was unprofessional for Mari to ask with her business email, Dia felt equally unprofessional by saying she wanted to see her again. It would be nice, she thought, to talk with an old friend and catch up, even if the early winter snowfall made it hard to travel. Mari, as always, had listed her backups about what she could do if Dia's cars didn't want to work.

Thankfully, one of them was able to work, and after a bit of difficult driving, she had found herself at Mari's place. Particularly, she was in Mari's living room, staring at the fire in her fireplace while her heels idly clicked against the floor; it was easy to do while seated in her chair, covered with a red velvet as gratuitously expensive as the rest of Mari's personal belongings.

While Mari's status had changed significantly in the decade that Dia hadn't seen her, Mari seemed not to have aged that much. It was particularly true with her face; the only difference was her makeup. While it had been faint in high school, now Mari dolled herself up with makeup, something that became obvious as her reddened lips stained the rim of her wine glass with each sip. Perhaps for the sake of business leverage, it felt slightly outlandish, as if she wanted to use femininity to her advantage - even as she relaxed indoors with an old friend by the fire.

Mari sipped again, and again. Dia knew that Mari had said she wanted to spend some time with her, but even for Dia, it felt a bit too quiet and uncomfortable. It would have made sense if she were with Kanan or Riko, but this was _Mari_. It felt awkward, having no conversation starters even after a decade's worth of being apart. Mari must have felt the same way, given how their last conversation ended after Mari got the wine and poured a glass for each. Dia sipped at hers, trying not to recoil at the chemical taste, as she awaited some sort of conversation to begin.

"So, Dia-chan," Mari began, her voice having not changed at all. "Is there anything you really want for Christmas?"

Just as ever, Mari surprised Dia. She knew that it was close to the holidays, but the notion that Mari had done all of this just to ask Dia what her Christmas present should be seemed more off than anything else. She could have asked about anything; mergers, meetings, anything at all, and yet Mari thought it was best to talk about Christmas presents. Dia almost felt a need to probe a bit, to see why she couldn't ask such a question via email.

"I don't know, really. If I need something, I have the money to buy it for myself. Why do you ask?" Dia tried looking more professional by taking a sip of her wine after she asked her question, doing her best to maintain some sort of dignity as the taste bit at her tongue.

"Well, I've made friends with some clients. They do business primarily involving tourism, especially as the popularity of Shinto shrines has increased since Love Live went worldwide. Tell me, Dia-chan, are you familiar with Toujou Travel?"

The alcohol wasn't the only thing biting at her tongue. Dia recoiled as she heard the name, having bit her tongue to ensure she didn't spit her wine out when she heard the name Toujou. She almost felt a bit vulnerable as she heard Mari say that, knowing that there was only one reason why she would bring up such a name in front of her. It was almost as if Mari, in one word, was able to induce flashbacks of her high school freshman year a decade ago, and the dream she shared with Ruby to be part of a school idol group. Mari was dangling her inspiration right in front of her without pity nor remorse.

"Uh-of course!" Dia began. "Of course I know Toujou Travel. Who doesn't know about Toujou Travel?" She was close to stammering, having just realized that she made herself sound like she _didn't _know about Toujou Travel.

"Well," Mari swirled her glass and its contents before taking a slow sip, her piercing gaze never faltering against Dia's. "I've been able to get in touch with Toujou-san, and she had a pretty interesting proposition she wanted to talk to me about."

The only thing which seemed weird to Dia was that Mari referred to Nozomi as Toujou-san. All of the tabloids she read about the issue called Nozomi _Ayase-san_, and that was what Dia believed to be true, but surely there was a business reason involved for her choice of name.

Yet, that didn't really matter much to her. "Why do you want me to know about this proposition?" Dia asked before bringing her glass to her lips, almost to emulate how Mari concluded her responses with sips of wine.

"Well, she said that she and her wife wanted to try something interesting for Christmas. They want to experiment, if you will."

"So you're buying them a science kit?" Dia asked, which led Mari to respond with a fit of laughter. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, but she gave Mari a bit of time to let it out. Yet, no matter how long she waited, Mari kept laughing at her question until Dia made a remark with a raised voice.

"Look, Mari-san, I have no idea what you're talking about. What do you mean they want to experiment, then?"

It took a bit for Mari to calm down enough so she could respond, but once she did, Dia almost wished that Mari kept laughing her off.

"Well, I forget that you're a bit vanilla, so I'll explain in more detail." Mari responded before taking a sip of wine, almost as if to milk the suspense in the room. After her sip, she continued. "Toujou-san and her wife were thinking about spicing things up for themselves a bit, and one thing that I was told was that they were interested in including a third. A pet, if you will."

"Just send them to the pet sto-"

"Dia-chan, Dia-chan, Dia-chan," Mari interrupted. "I'm not sure you understand what I mean them wanting a pet. I'm not talking a pet, but a _pet_ pet, you know?"

Dia shrugged, not understanding her at all. Mari tried again. "What I'm saying is that they want someone tied under their tree so they can play with her."

Suddenly, it all clicked in Dia's head. Mari wasn't asking Dia about what kind of dog or cat Nozomi or Eli wanted, like she had initially thought. Instead, Mari played a much different role; she was the messenger of a fantasy that pervaded Dia's thoughts at the most inopportune times. The thought of being tied up and usable to her favorite idols was one that had come to her in college, once the burden of idolship was off of her. She had tried her best to keep it as clandestine as possible-though it was easy when she mostly talked about idols with Ruby, who probably never had a lewd thought even into her mid-twenties. Now, with Mari discussing it with her, she felt herself burning up much more than that fire could ever.

"You're kidding me, right?" Dia asked, her voice louder than she wanted to be. She had no intention of yelling, but her excitement got the best of her.

"I'm not!" Mari remarked, her voice louder, but playfully so. "I denied the offer, personally, because I prefer tying people up over being tied up, but is it bad that you were the first person I could think of when she said I could tell people who might be interested?"

It was very bad in a way that Dia couldn't explain. Her mind was already clouded with thoughts that she really shouldn't be having while trying to have some sort of polite conversation. Immediately her mind went to Eli sitting on her face until her lungs burned in blissful agony; when she didn't think of that, she thought about her face pressed up against Nozomi's breasts, giving her hefty chest the worship it deserved from someone as unworthy of tasting her as herself. It was an idea as bad as she was in her fantasies: it was the kind of bad that sounded like a compliment as it rolled out of the lips of someone languidly rolling their hips against her face.

And, almost as if there _was_ someone sitting on her face, all she could show Mari was a look of perverted excitement. Her tongue felt tied, as if whatever she tried to say wouldn't come out. She could only hope that her expression, as well as her nodding, was enough to show just how much she approved of the idea. Why _wouldn't_ she want to do it?

"I'll make sure to tell Toujou-san, unless you want to-"

"No, that's fine! Go ahead!" Dia remarked immediately. There wasn't a point in trying to contain her composure, though when it returned, she couldn't help but feel a bit gross for immediately accepting the offer, particularly one with as much potential for things to go wrong as being a pet to people whom she didn't know outside of PVs.

"Good! I'll call her right now!"

As Mari stood up from her chair, Dia let out a retort. "Wait, Mari-san!"

Mari paused. "Yes, Dia-chan?"

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea? I love the Ayases to death, and I'd be fine with being their pets, but-"

"Don't worry about it, Dia-chan! I've met them both. They're really nice and they'll be gentle with you if you ask them to be!"

"Do we have their permis-"

"Dia-chan, Toujou-san _asked_ for a pet, and if you want to be a pet, I don't see anything wrong with it!"

"I just, um, I can't, um…" Tripping over her words, Dia decided to fold. She didn't know what she wanted to say, but she knew that she was skeptical about the entire operation, especially knowing that anything bad that could happen probably fell on her end.

As she folded, Mari headed to her chair and embraced her. As Dia wrapped her arms around Mari, Mari gave her a tight squeeze, one that felt a bit suffocating but nevertheless enjoyable. "I'll make sure to tell them that you feel a bit anxious and you're not really used to this. I know they'll understand. They're great people, and if I didn't trust them, I wouldn't have asked you. I want you to enjoy this just as much as they want you to enjoy it."

"I don't know, Mari-san," Dia mumbled. "I'm just a bit nervous."

"It's okay, Dia-chan!" Mari remarked, adding to her positivity with a kiss on her cheek. "You'll do fine. Once you get into the swing of it, I can definitely see you being-"

Dia dug her fingernails into Mari's back, and not in a pleasant way. The last thing she wanted to hear about was her being a good pet. All she wanted was to know that this idea she just signed up for would be a fun thing for everyone involved, and she _really_ didn't want to hear anything from Mari.

"It's joke! It's joke!" Mari yelped in response, trying her best to backpedal from her comments.

"And I'm guessing the Ayase thing is too, huh?"

"_No ma'am!_" Mari said, pulling away from the hug with a bit of offense. As well, she headed away from the chairs for a bit, the flickering flame casting less light on Mari the further she walked away. Thankfully, before Dia could let any guilt settle in her for her comment, Mari returned with her phone in hand, pressed up against her ear.

"Hello, this is Ohara Mari, Ohara as in _the_ Ohara. Nice to talk with you again, Toujou-san! You know that deal you made with me, about finding a potential pet? I think I found her. She's a bit timid at first, but I feel like she's the kind of person you're looking for!" A few moments later, Mari continued. "Of course you can talk to her! I have her right here!"

Mari pulled the phone away from her ear and outstretched it for Dia to take. "It's Nozomi."

With a shaky hand, Dia took the phone from Mari's hand and brought it to her ear. "H-hello?"

"Hello!" The breathtaking familiarity of that voice made her heart skip enough beats for her to clutch her chest with her free hand. "This is Toujou Nozomi!" Of course it was. There was nobody else who could replicate her voice. At least, not among the thousands of µ's wannabes who tried to imitate the members of µ's instead of being their own group-the Greta Van Fleets of the idol world-could she hear anyone as Nozomi as _this_ Nozomi.

"This is Kurosawa Dia." Dia spoke, trying her best to sound calm and collected. "I was informed of your proposition by Mari-san, and, well-"

"Nice to meet you, Dia-tan!" The immediate use of the -tan honorific almost made Dia faint on the spot. "Is it alright if I call you that?"

"Y-yes, go ahead," Dia said, her breath slightly hitched. She felt alert, and was able to hear Nozomi giggling to herself.

"I can tell. You sound very eager about this."

"I do?" Dia asked, her voice lifting slightly before realizing what she was saying, but it was a bit too late for her, because Nozomi was already speaking before she could try to correct herself.

"Mmhmm," Nozomi began. "Not everyone gets excited when they're addressed like that, but you do, Dia-tan. It's almost as if you like it."

"I, uh, I can't say I don't…" Dia mumbled into the phone, trying her best to keep herself quiet with Mari in front of her, but she was probably red as a tomato at this point. Even if she were slightly pink, Mari knew how much she was enjoying it.

"I can think of many other things like that," Nozomi remarked, her voice oddly low and syrupy. "Now, Dia-tan, I might not have the beard, but you can definitely sit on my lap and tell me all the naughty things you want for Christmas. My little helper, Elicchi, and I will definitely see your presents through."

"I-" Dia began, almost completely overcome by what she had just heard. "I-" She tried again, with barely any success; just the idea of sitting on Nozomi's lap whispering fantasies and sexy nothings was too much for her to take in all at once. It was only the modesty that Mari sitting besides her could give that counteracted her thoughts and the alcohol that exacerbated them. There were some things that were for Nozomi's and Eli's eyes only, and she wasn't about to break her promise.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Toujou-sama." Fuck; the alcohol started talking, and it wasn't gonna stop. "I think that instead, I will be sitting on your lap, eager to hear all the things you wish to do to me. My presence with you will be enough to make me happy, as long as you and Ayase-sama are happy doing whatever you want to me. I've been a huge fan of you for so long and I wish to express my gratitude by letting you do whatever you wish to me."

Dia almost wanted to cry as she finished saying it. It was a lot to say all at once, especially knowing that there was a good amount of truth to it, but she continued. "All I ask is that you start gentle until I trust you two enough. When I do, there exists little that is too depraved for me. Please, Toujou-sama, Ayase-sama, let me be your pet."

It felt awkward. She didn't want to hear much teasing; the whole idea seemed so awkward to her, even though she spoke from the heart.

"If that's the case, I'm sure Elicchi and I will lick you like a candy cane. All hot and warm, dancing all over your body, making sure not to touch your pussy until you're screaming and begging us, and then some. I'm sure you taste sweet, Dia-tan."

"Err, possibly, but not as sweet as you, Toujou-sama." Dia stammered, trying to pass off a compliment to her to the best of her ability. Gods, how was Nozomi able to be so clear and syrupy as she did this?

"Mmmm, I'm sure you'll be fine as this Santa baby's ho-ho-hoe."

How forced. Yet still, Dia indulged her. "I'd love to. I'd love you to ride my tongue and to, um…" Her voice quieted down as she realized what she was saying. She almost wanted to hang up, but she couldn't, not in front of Nozomi. "I'd also like Ayase-sama to share in the pleasure. I'm not sure if I can give both of you all the worship you deserve from me, but I'll certainly try…"

"That's the spirit, Dia-tan," Nozomi remarked. "We're certainly an energetic pair, and Elicchi especially loves the feeling of someone worshipping her."

"What's not to worship about Ayase-sama?" Dia asked, almost in an accusatory tone. As she realized whom she was talking to, she quieted down a bit. "There is nothing about her that isn't perfect, and I'll be willing to kiss every square millimeter of perfect skin."

"Ooh, you have a bit of a temper I see?" Nozomi asked, Dia able to feel Nozomi's eyebrow quirking. "You know what happens to people like you, bad girls who don't know how to behave." Nozomi's voice rose in pitch until it hit the four words she didn't expect to hear from her. "_Washi washi suru yo!_"

"Toujou-sama, it would be a pleasure." She spoke almost silently, as if Mari was somehow able to hear all of the conversation. The last thing she wanted was Mari to hear that her breasts were free for hands to travel upon. "Even if I'm good, do it. Make me whine and shudder with your skillful hands."

"Too kinky for punishment, huh? I like you a lot, Dia-tan. No guarantees, but I'm definitely going to be rooting for you. Hopefully I get to see you this Christmas tied under the tree. Goodbye, Dia-tan!"

From there, Nozomi hung up without giving Dia a chance to say good-bye to her back. It felt bad, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Except for taking a shower or letting her fingers calm the raging fire in her loins, there was nothing she could do.

Pulling the phone away from her ear, she had to return her attention to Mari, whose coy smile only enhanced the feeling that the conversation with Nozomi brought her. It was almost strange how similar they were.

"Sounds like you're gonna have _so much fun_ with the Ayases!"

Dia sat, almost still, in her chair, even as Mari took the phone from her hand. All she could do was nod, as if to say "yeah, no kidding" to her. Even then, there was something else on her mind, something to wrap this conversation up and to hopefully bring some relief to the aural edging that had gone on.

"And what would you like for Christmas, Mari-san?"

* * *

_On second thought, maybe that conversation with Nozomi could have gone a bit smoother. _

Dia awoke for a few seconds, dry eyes trying to find her alarm clock on her nightstand. 2:30. She had wasted the past 3 and a half hours that she could have spent sleeping on those kinds of thoughts, ones that made her regret the phone call that, with that alcohol in her system, was stuff she had assumed she would never take back. However, as the alcohol faded out of her system and she returned to sobriety, her brain was able to catch up, and her rational mind had only one term to define her behavior.

Shameless.

This was _utterly_ shameless. This was _beyond_ shameless. There had to be a better term than shameless to describe her performing phone sex with Nozomi. It didn't help that she floundered at it, or that Mari was there, perhaps eager to hear every bit of shame wrung out of her. She didn't know how to feel about it, but she knew that however she felt, it shouldn't have felt that great. She spoke with the enthusiasm, and the nerves, of someone finally being able to talk to their idol, and simply talking to Nozomi about the weather would have been as difficult as the actual conversation that went by.

There was no way Nozomi was actually serious about all of that. Why would she be when she was as pretty as she was and had Ayase goddamn Eli-_the_ Ayase Eli, Dia's idol since middle school and up to the present-as a wife. She could have gone for anyone for this charade, and perhaps there were more people that Nozomi told her gift idea to; Dia definitely wasn't the only one who got it. Even if she were, it was originally something Nozomi asked Mari, who was bigger, more foreign, more _down_ for that kind of stuff; Dia immediately started feeling self-conscious about herself as she thought about Mari's body compared to hers, enough for her to curl a bit more into a ball under the covers.

And if she were, what would that even mean for her? In her mind, she thought she knew everything she needed to know about µ's, and if she picked up a box of Love Live trivia cards, there was little doubt she could answer any and all µ's questions, some arguably faster than Aqours trivia. Yet, there wasn't a single question in any µ's trivia she could think of which discussed what she needed to know. Nozomi was now a CEO of a travel company, a pretty good indicator of how far away her idol days truly were, so she needed to know more about them than the rumors of intimacy when they recorded _Garasu no Hanazono._

Dia had to know other trivia. About what Nozomi and Eli liked in a pet, what their kinks were, what kinds of punishment they doled out. Even in the past when she spoke at her most obsessively about them, she never thought of any of this-well, she never said any of those thoughts out loud-and when she did, it was about things towards one another. She was never involved, she was never _meant_ to be involved; they were idols, untouchable to all but one another, and it almost felt blasphemous that she would be able to touch either of them in ways that she wouldn't have been able to in a meet and greet.

Two days ago, Dia thought that the time Eli's sweat got on her at a µ's concert would have been the most contact she had with her. Now, she apparently had the chance of a lifetime to do more than feel Eli's sweat on her; she was going to be able to feel her body, her warmth, her beauty. She was going to feel her naked body against her own, lips pressing against every weak spot on her body, all while Nozomi was behind her, chest against her back, and hands on her chest.

Her thighs rubbed against one another as a response, trying her best to hold back her budding arousal. Surely, the more she thought about it, the more she felt it. She almost wanted to embrace that shamelessness and bring a hand down there so she could calm herself down and, in the throes of her orgasmic exhaustion, _finally_ get some sleep. 2:30 was the dead of night, though, her body too weak to reach down and rub herself. She didn't want to hear about the inevitable noise complaints she'd get-Dia knew herself well enough to know she couldn't keep quiet indulging in her shameless fantasies, especially if it meant her reputation, to some extent, was on the line.

But, at the same time, she didn't care. If people really had problems with it, there were others who were to blame. The verbal contract between herself and Nozomi had her as a pet, and those issues were part of their rights and responsibilities as good mistresses. She wished that, for she couldn't take it anymore.

Biting down on the closest blanket, Dia brought her hands to her underwear and slowly pulled them downward, her fingers grazing against her pubes; as she did, Dia wondered if it were for the best if she shaved herself. Her thoughts were quickly subsided, though, as she pulled down enough for the cool air to graze her folds. Not even her unkempt hair was thick enough to block the nip of the air around her, and she twitched slightly as she brought her underwear to her knees. If she was going to even think about being Nozomi and Eli's bitch, she could have at least gone through the decency to be as bottomless as she would have been wrapped under the tree.

And the thoughts began anew, shame and skepticism thrown out the window as she indulged her fantasies with fingers on her folds. Dia was surprised by how wet she had become, fingertips eager to wick her juices from her sex even before she made her first plunge into her pussy. She couldn't help but think of Eli and Nozomi, wearing only lingerie, while making some pathetic confession about how all of this thinking had made her feel so wet. They licked their lips in her mind, and Dia stifled a moan into the blanket, pressing her tongue against it as a substitute for licking her lips.

Her fingers definitely weren't a good substitute for Nozomi's or Eli's, but that wasn't something that she cared about as she started fingering herself. She let her thoughts go, closing her eyes and letting herself take in a more vivid imagining of her fantasies. She indulged in the feeling of her lips pressed against Eli's belly, marking as much of her skin as she could with faint pink lip marks, while Nozomi's hands grazed her thighs, spreading her legs open so she could taunt her for how aroused she was. Her fingers dug faster at the thought, curling on occasion with the hopes that she could scrape her g-spot.

The fantasies grew more of a blur the more she fingered herself, but the speed of her thoughts sky-rocketed the moment her fingers touched her clit. She couldn't help but think of the more extreme things she wanted to have done to her. She could be anything for them. If they squirted, her mouth was the perfect receptacle for their juices. If they liked being physical, she was more than fine with it; as long as it was Nozomi and Eli in control, she wanted to be fucked hard. If Nozomi wanted to sit on her face, Dia would indulge in her pussy until her lungs burnt and her body reflexively wretched; there was no way that she'd be able to do that on her own accord. If Eli wanted to bend her over her knee and spank her, she was fine being spanked until she couldn't sit straight.

Just the thought was enough for her pussy to clamp tightly around her fingers. It was a surreal feeling, not because she was a stranger to masturbation, but because her thoughts made her feel as lewd as she did. She wanted to fuck herself faster and harder, and if it weren't for the blanket in her mouth, her begging might have spilled from her fantasies out into the real world. She bit down harder on it, therefore, relishing in all of the sounds that she was hearing, her fantasy Nozomi and Eli talking about how good of a girl she was, and how she was being a great pet.

If there was anything she loved more than the rest, it was hearing Nozomi and Eli calling her a good girl. Each time she heard it, she felt herself clenching against her fingers, each time more violently than the last. Even as she threw her body into the bed and curled her back as much as she could, it wasn't enough for her to express her lust. She could see her visions growing more hazy as she brought her attention back on herself, but the sounds of being called a good girl lingered even as the images disappeared. She wanted to whine and whimper about how good a girl she was, but good girls didn't do that; they let themselves get fucked until they came.

And Dia was very close already.

It didn't take long for her to cum, and as she did, the only thing she could think about, besides Nozomi and Eli cheering her on as she came, was her bedsheets. She was lucky enough not to induce a squirting orgasm under the covers; she really didn't want to ruin her bedsheets and change them moments before she went to bed. Instead, the stains would be minimal.

However, as she came down from her orgasm, things grew more serious. Firstly, what the _hell_ did she just do? It was beyond shameless, for one, but at the same time, she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy herself throughout. Secondly, what was so bad about enjoying it? It was a fantasy, something that she made up as a way for her to enjoy life a bit more, even if it was as shameless as it was. And it was hard for her to say that fucking herself silly while thinking about Nozomi and Eli wasn't shameless, even though she was free to see them as her mistresses.

After all, wasn't that her Christmas plans? Wasn't this Nozomi's idea, and not hers?

She didn't know, and honestly, she didn't care to know. She wanted to enjoy her fantasies without herself getting in the way, and even if she fought herself over it, she was too tired to care. Thankfully, her pillow talk with herself could be cut short simply because of how exhausted she was, and before she had much of a chance to dig into herself, she was already asleep.

She couldn't have been more grateful for it.

* * *

Dia woke up with sticky fingers and a feeling of regret.

As if she could escape the pillow talk with herself by sleeping. It worked in the moment, but like all worries, it caught back up to her the moment she woke up and realized where one of her hands was. Nestled between her thighs, she was able to feel bits and pieces of her dreams. From the heat radiating off her sex, she definitely knew that there was some Eli and Nozomi involved.

It felt weird. She didn't know how to put it, but it was definitely weird, and in a bad way. There was something so odd about performing things with your idols that seemed sacreligious a short while ago. Never in her wildest dreams until now did she have wet dreams. What would Eli and Nozomi even think about it?

Hell, what did Nozomi think of what she said with her on the phone? She was giggling, yea, and egging her on, but it could have been entirely from her trying to entertain Dia's notions. She always knew Nozomi to be a bit of a tease, especially from all the audio dramas, books, and other random µ's media that she had consumed in her youth, but wasn't that all an act? Dia could bank equally on Nozomi pulling an act to make sure that she felt comfortable with her saying all sorts of obscenities and her legitimately enjoying herself during that phone call, but what did she know?

She knew little, even as she pulled her phone off her nightstand. Wincing at the bright light as she turned it on, she stared directly at the messages that Mari had sent her-perhaps most surprising was that Mari woke up before her.

That was, until she read the messages.

_Toujou-san texted me a few minutes ago._

_She told Ayase-san about you._

Dia felt her heart skip a beat. Her breathing became ragged. Those two sentences, without any context whatsoever, were enough to bring her to a state of panic, one that was exacerbated as she opened her phone and saw not a single message after that. Instead, the screen occasionally flickered an implication that Mari was typing before going silent, as if she were finding the best way to tell her what she meant to say. Each time the bubble came up, it made Dia feel a bit more nervous, only for it to disappear. It could have been as simple as "yes, you're their pet for Christmas" or "no, you're not, and Nozomi was pretty offended at what you said", and honestly Dia didn't know which one she wanted more.

Dia could only hope that Mari could just tell her that she was denied already.

Then, the text bubble showed up.

_Toujou-san originally asked for a picture of you as well, but I told her that it'd be easy to find a picture of you given your status with your company. She was really impressed with what she found, and she almost begged Ayase-san to give you a chance over all the others. After seeing that picture of you, she made her decision as well._

_Congratulations, Dia-chan, on being Ayase-san and Toujou-san's Christmas pet! Aren't you excited?_

Dia dropped her phone on herself as she read the text, flinching at the contact with a whine. Brushing her phone away, she took a few moments to nurse her nose, making sure that it wasn't broken from her phone hitting her there. No weird bends in the nose, no blood leaking from the nostrils; she was all fine. After making sure that she didn't need facial surgery, she grabbed her phone again, ready to see the messages that Mari sent her.

They didn't change. Not only did they not change, but there was nothing added but a small heart after the final message, almost as a way for Mari to tell her that she was happy for her. Dia squeezed her phone, knowing that if she let her surprise get to her again she would drop it again. There was only one thing to do, besides notice that Mari was able to organize this whole thing two days before Christmas.

_Thank you so much! Is there anything I need to do for Christmas Eve?_

It would have been nice to know what the itinerary for Christmas Eve was gonna be, so she knew what she was doing later today. Thankfully, Mari was already typing seconds after she got the message.

_I'll be at your place by midnight. Nozomi already gave me a spare key for their place so you can relax under the tree._

_It was Nozomi's idea. She thought it would be cute if their present was underneath the tree._

Mari's followup didn't help much, but regardless, Dia sent her location and when it would be best to be picked up. For as much concern as she showed, she felt awfully nonchalant about telling Mari these things, almost as if she were unaware of how this spelt out her fate.

Afterwards, Mari responded.

_See you then! 3_

* * *

Even having a best friend like Mari didn't soften the shock of seeing the Toujou household for the first time.

Pure white and somehow the tallest of the houses in the neighborhood, it seemed as if Dia had stepped into a world far beyond her own. Even someone of her own status dwelled in an apartment for the sake of keeping her affluence hidden. She knew that not everyone was like that, and how some liked showing off their money in strange ways, but she never saw why she would need three floors and a basement, or alabaster-colored pillars that guarded the door as if she were walking into an official building.

Yet, there she stood, after those pillars but right before the door, made of some sort of expensive wood. She couldn't tell what it was, but considering the affluence spent on this house already, she was willing to bet it was expensive, and the lock that Mari was staring at was made of solid gold.

"Are you _sure_ they're okay with this?" Dia asked, clinging onto her coat and bringing it closer to her body, the hem of which wrapped around her knees.

"_Nonsense_, Dia-chan! If they weren't okay with this, they would have stopped us before we came onto their driveway!" Mari said, pulling out a set of keys from her purse. "They also wouldn't have given me this!" To make her point clear about what she was talking about, Mari checked her keys until she found one in particular that she put into the lock. With a twist, they both heard the slight click of it unlocking, and they let themselves in.

"Toujou-san told me that the tree should be to our right," Mari remarked, Dia turning to face the direction in question and towards the tree.

"I noticed that before we came in. It's right next to the window…" Dia said, her explanation growing more trepid as she realized that it meant she would have to writhe underneath the tree, perhaps to more eyes than just those of Eli and Nozomi, not to mention Mari.

"Well, since we're here," Mari said with a giggle as she slipped her shoes off and headed towards the room with the tree in it. Sock-clad toes against hardwood, Dia followed until she was at the tree.

"It's a pretty tree, isn't it, Dia-chan?"

Dia took a few moments to revel in Mari's question, staring directly at the Christmas tree. A real pine tree stood in front of her, toes accidentally grazing several of the presents that were under the tree. Candy canes and ornaments alike were dotted along the tree, one of the former Dia saw Mari reaching for. As well, the area needed no light outside of the glowing of the lights around the tree, illuminating it in a variety of colors that gave the area around them a festive air.

"It really is," Dia remarked.

"Are you ready to be a gift as pretty as the tree you'll be under?"

Dia bit her tongue at Mari's comment. As easily as the tree brought her away from her thoughts, Mari's question brought her back. She wasn't here for tree-staring, as much as she wished she were. She was there for a different reason, one that justified her choice in coat. She turned around, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"So, uh, should I?" Dia said, her face flushing slightly.

Mari nodded.

With a gulp, Dia brought her hand to the zipper of her coat, and slowly she pulled it downward. Mari's eyes widened the more that Dia's zipper went down, her face reddening even more as she noticed. Yet, she kept going; how was she going to deal with Nozomi and Eli if even Mari's gaze alone was enough to get her heated? As her emotions got the best of her, the speed of the zipper increased until it hit the bottom. Shrugging it off, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed about her lingerie decision-one on Mari's end. Red dotted with candy canes was not the best look Dia could have thought up; maybe it was fitting that it looked like wrapping paper, though.

"_Very pretty!_" Mari said aloud before Dia could shush her. "Do you think you can sit down?"

Dia sighed as she did, lowering herself to a seiza position. Her shins felt uncomfortable pressed against the wood, and she nudged herself slightly so she could rest herself on the square of carpet most of the presents were on. Much more comfy.

It was a comfort that lasted until Mari pulled the thick ribbons out of her bag. Dia knew what they were for, and she let Mari get at it, trying her best to keep herself calm and collected as Mari prepared her. Mari tied her hands and feet together, then tied her hair back so she could tie her ponytail to her ankles, making her sit uncomfortably upright.

"Is that comfortable?"

"I think so." Dia said.

"What do you mean, you think so?"

"It's pulling on my hair, and it's a bit painful."

"Is it too much?"

"No, not really."

"Do you think you'll be able to last an hour or so with it on?"

"I think so."

Mari smiled, pulling out a piece of paper and placing it next to Dia. Curious, Dia looked at it.

_Hello Toujou-sama and Ayase-sama,_

_My name is Kurosawa Dia. I've been a big fan of you for years now, and I'm so excited to have the privilege of being your pet. I'm a bit of a brat at times, but it's nothing you two won't be able to handle. Please treat me well, and I will, in return, treat you as the goddesses you are._

"Hey, Mari-san?"

"What is it, Dia-chan?"

"Before you go," she said, trying to look away from her for a moment. "Thanks so much for doing this for me. I'm a bit nervous, but Eli and Nozomi are good people, right?"

"They're teases," Mari said, "but from conversations I've had with them, you're in some of the best hands I know." Mari turned around and walked off, making sure to pick up Dia's coat on the way. "If you need me, call me, okay?"

"Okay," Dia remarked, watching as Mari hung her coat in the closet next to the door.

"Bye!" Mari said as she closed the door and let herself out, leaving Dia to her own devices.

It was difficult staying up. She didn't know what hour it was, except for remembering that Mari picked her up at the inopportune time of four in the morning. It must have been around 5:15 by now, given her mental calculations; they were all she had to go by, considering she couldn't reach her phone or walk over to get it. Plus, whenever she tried to bring her head down, she felt her hair being pulled at. There wasn't much for her to do, though, and she just bided her time, trying her best not to think of anything.

Then, she heard footsteps from above. Someone was up. She tried to pull her hands apart, only for the ribbon to rub against her wrists. Somehow, Mari had been able to find ribbon strong enough to be rope even as she struggled against it. There was almost a slight feeling of helplessness as she heard the steps grow louder, as if they were coming closer to her.

"Gosh, I wonder if I should wake Elicchi up so we can start unwrapping our presents!"

Dia sat still. She sat still when she heard the first little comment made. Her heart was hammering in her chest, even by the standards of how her heart raced throughout the time spent in the house. It was one thing to have the looming threat of eventually being noticed, but now, she was going to face her biggest loves, and fears, at the same time. How on _Earth_ was she supposed to deal with it?

Nozomi lackadaisically stepped into the foyer, and Dia's mind grew immediately quiet. Even though her hair was not in the twintails she knew her to have, nor was she in her uniform-rather, she was in a purple robe that seemed much more like pajamas-it was undeniably Nozomi. The ringleader of this whole thing, and the reason why Dia sat the way she did, stood in front of her, her gaze turning towards the tree and to her. Dia swallowed, trying her best to keep her thoughts clean and pure, like how the pine tree beside her smelled.

After a few seconds of Nozomi staring, however, she stepped forward, pulling herself away from any half-wall so that Dia could see all of her robe-clad body. She was able to notice in the dim lighting few things, but the smirk that formed on the corners of Nozomi's lips worried her for a moment, as well as how her hands fidgeted around before taking handfuls of fabric.

And, like a curtain, Nozomi pulled her robe open.

It took everything for Dia not to recoil. The sight of her flashing almost made her want to look away for the sake of modesty, but she couldn't. A decade away from the spotlight hadn't made Nozomi look any less beautiful. Nozomi was a woman who put on weight easily, and there was something so beautiful at looking at her being as shameless as she was acting. Her tits struggled against the confines of a purple bra, ripened and matured with age. Such softness was evident in her belly, too, round and chubby. Even without the athletic demeanor she expected from idols, Dia's mouth watered at the sight, enamored with Nozomi's form even if it was not what she had necessarily expected.

Before Dia could do anything about it, however, Nozomi hugged the robe back to her body, relieving Dia of the sight of her being half-naked. All Dia could do in response was to rub her thighs together; she was still too caught up in everything to try to let out a response. All she knew was that Nozomi had flashed her, and that she was more than ready to give a body like hers the worship it deserved. Time had passed, but Nozomi was still her idol. If anything, she was more of an idol now considering how proud she was of her body.

Despite the shock, Dia was still able to notice Nozomi winking, and then, she spoke.

"Kurosawa Dia-tan? Maricchi's told me a lot about you."

"That would be me, Toujou-sama," Dia remarked, her words almost too fast to come out of her mouth.

"Hopefully you didn't mind seeing what you saw," Nozomi remarked, giggling. Looking up to her the way she did, Nozomi seemed so tall, so elegant and beautiful, and her giggles ran like shocks through Dia's spine.

"No comment," Dia mumbled trying her best to keep her composure.

"If that's the case, maybe I'll just have to get Elicchi down here as well, hmm?"

"Please do," Dia remarked. "I would love to see both my mistresses." Her words felt burning coming from her tongue, almost as if she felt possessed by something, but she didn't mind the feeling. "It would be a privilege." Her tongue may have burnt from the spiciest peppers with how difficult those words were to get out, but they were nothing compared to the spice of what was to come.

What she had expected when she said that, however, was far from what happened; she thought that by saying that, Nozomi would get out of her way for a bit so she could go to her room and wake Eli up in a civilized manner. What happened, however, was that Nozomi walked towards her, the only sign of what was to come the devious smirk that formed on her lips.

"I'm surprised Maricchi didn't give you a gag." Nozomi mused as she sat down next to Dia, quick to undo the ribbon that kept her legs together. Dia wiggled her toes with her newfound freedom before Nozomi grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into her lap, the feeling of satin riding up her back as she grew comfortable.

Then, Nozomi's hands rested on her belly. Leaning in, she blew hot air against Dia's ear, an instinctive whine leaving her lips. "Maybe we can wake Elicchi up together, if you're feeling in the mood to have a bit of fun," Nozomi teased loudly enough to be heard over Dia's soft whimpers as Nozomi's fingers drummed up and down her belly. Dia knew what this entailed, and she gave a nod, even trying to push her shoulders back against Nozomi's chest so she had more reign with her modest breasts.

"Aren't you eager," Nozomi cooed as she glided her fingertips up Dia's body, only stopping once her palms were lined up with her breasts. Nozomi pulled away for a moment, curling her fingers in front of Dia's chest for show. Dia looked at her hands, watching as they curled and uncurled right in front of her. It was a sight familiar to her from many a behind-the-scenes video she loved to watch in her youth, and never had she expected to be the recipient.

"_Washi washi suru de!_"

Dia flinched at Nozomi's sudden yelling, but before she could give her a proper reaction, Nozomi returned her hands to Dia's chest, fingers deftly fondling her breasts. Dia could feel her heart pressing against Nozomi's left hand, beating against it with the same speed that it beat in her chest. She wanted to scream, to let out some sort of sound to show how much she was enjoying it, but nothing came out except a heated pant.

Nozomi continued despite the noiselessness. As Dia looked back, she noticed a slight mix of concern in Nozomi's eyes, one that almost matched the look in Dia's own. As those gazes met, she felt Nozomi's fingers slowing down a bit from their pace. Nozomi's gaze shifted from concerned to quizzical, almost as if asking Dia if this tempo was more appropriate for her, and in turn, Dia whined. Anything felt better than the slow, soft, and too-subtle squeezes to her breasts she was feeling. And Nozomi returned to her original speed, fingers eagerly digging into her bra.

Dia's breaths grew less shallow and more relaxed as she pressed her back up against Nozomi's body. Nozomi was definitely comfortable, between her thickness and the satin that covered her. As she grew more used to Nozomi's hands on her breasts, Dia felt more comfortable there, as well, as if she was almost able to appreciate how dextrous she was with her fondling. She let out little whimpers as Nozomi continued, which grew louder as Nozomi's hands grew more involved with her gropes.

Dia's whimpers grew to whines as Nozomi's wrists started circulating, creating a rhythm that felt natural but different. She looked away to try to hide the heat that was pooling in her cheeks; it was hard for her to take in that she could _actually_ enjoy her breasts being treated in such a lewd manner, done by an idol or not. Regardless, Nozomi continued, following the contour of Dia's breathing and moans as opposed to how she emoted with her face, which spoke a different story about her enjoyment. Yet, she wanted to make sure.

"Feels good, no?" Nozomi cooed in Dia's ear, her breath painfully and teasingly hot against her earlobe.

Keeping her gaze away from Nozomi's, she nodded, the sight most evident to Nozomi in how her hair followed the motion with slight waves. To accompany it, after a few more seconds of having herself be fondled in such a way, Dia let out a moan, one less to show how aroused she had grown, but rather as a way of showing her love for what Nozomi did to her. Nozomi was probably able to feel Dia's enjoyment in other ways, with how her nipples poked out from underneath her bra and how Nozomi's palms effortlessly glided over them with each motion she made, or the slight wiggling of her hips against her lap.

However, her moans were loud, hopefully loud enough to wake up Eli. Nozomi and Dia both knew the score, and how this was meant to be a warm-up for the main event whenever Eli decided to come downstairs. Dia was burning, from her reddened face to her fondled tits down to her core-she hoped that there was no stain evident on her panties just from Nozomi's touches-and warming up further felt almost unnecessary. If anything, it was just more unkind and unfair teasing, something that she didn't realize would make her feel how she did.

As Nozomi kept fondling, Dia kept moaning, letting out heated huffs and cries which were responded to with giggles and coos. For those alone did Dia keep moaning, each one lighting up her heart as much as it did her body; there was something almost precious about each giggle, each a sound she wished she could keep in her mind forever. It was almost enough for her to make it all worth it, even before both of her goddesses had come down from the heavens of their bedroom. As such, she tried to turn around in Nozomi's lap, motions that failed as Nozomi produced enough strength to press her back against her chest.

"If you want to kiss me, we should wait until Elicchi comes down. We can't get this party started without her, you know."

"Nozomi…" Dia whimpered, her eyelids fluttering until she felt Nozomi's hand suddenly slapping her tit. It woke her up with a scream, and her eyes were wide as she looked over her shoulder and into Nozomi's gaze.

"What was that, Dia-tan?" Nozomi's voice was stern as she spoke, as if indicating that Dia had done something wrong. It took a few moments for Dia to reckon what she had done, and she acted accordingly.

"Sorry, Toujou-sama. I hope that you don't think less of me for this."

"What are you talking about, silly?" Dia turned away from Nozomi's face, but Nozomi turned Dia around in her lap to make sure that their gazes stayed locked. "It was an honest mistake, Dia-tan. It's not the end of the world; just make sure to remember who I am to you."

"Thank you, Toujou-sama." Dia said, a wave of relief crashing through her as she processed how much understanding Nozomi put into her reply. Mari was not kidding when she said that she was in good hands.

"This is meant to be fun," Nozomi continued as she rested her hands on her new area of focus, her hips. "Are you enjoying yourself right now?"

"You feel better than I thought you would, Toujou-sama," Dia remarked as she leaned in, pressing her cheek against one of her shoulders. "I'm sure that Ayase-sama will be-"

"I'm sure Ayase-sama will be what?"

Dia's eyes widened, and she tried her best to pull herself away from Nozomi's lap. The sudden voice panicked her, especially because it was special to her. It belonged to someone often imitated in the idol scene Dia loved, but never duplicated; someone who stood tall, physically and spiritually, among her peers; such an inspiration to Dia that it was part of why she became the student council president at her own high school. Ayase Eli herself was behind her, and the first thing Dia saw from her was that she was cuddled up with her wife. Had it not been for Nozomi's hands on her hips, she would have slipped out in a panic.

"Good morning, Elicchi." Nozomi said as if holding another woman by the hips wasn't worth panicking about. "Look what Santa put underneath the tree! Isn't she adorable?" Nozomi asked her as she spun Dia around in her lap. Leaning forward and slipping out of Nozomi's comfortable lap, she rested on her knees, taking in the sight of her. Eli was just as tall, just as muscular (from what she could see unobscured by her robe, which matched Nozomi's in all but color), and just as beautiful as she was the first picture Dia had seen of her, that same mature air feeling as strong as it possibly could. She aged just as well as Nozomi did, and before Dia could stare at her for too long, she bowed. It felt too appropriate.

"Good morning, Ayase-sama. I'm Kurosawa Dia, your Christmas pet." It was difficult for her to say what she was, particularly because she didn't know exactly how she should address herself. "It's such an honor to meet you," she continued until she noticed how close Eli's feet were to her. In a demonstration of her appreciation, she leaned forward a bit in her bow and planted her lips against her foot before pulling back.

Eli giggled. "Well, I didn't think you'd be as well-behaved as you are."

"Only the best for you, Ayase-sama." Her knuckles grazed Eli's calves, as if eager to massage them despite her bondage. "For you and Toujou-sama, I am everything you want me to be."

Eli squatted, and Dia pulled her hands away from her. "Nice to meet you, Dia. I'm sure you'll make for a great pet."

"I hope so, Ayase-sam-"

Before she could finish her statement, Dia felt something satin in her mouth. She had been so busy keeping her gaze on Eli that she didn't even notice that she brought the corner of her robe to her lips. Instinctively, Dia held onto it as Eli stood up, leaving Dia to sit up in a very similar manner as to not ruin her robe.

Then, Eli turned, giving Dia a profile view of her body as the satin peeled itself off her form. From the near-flawlessness of her skin to the evident six-pack trying to peek out, it was clear that Eli kept a strict exercise regimen, perhaps one similar to µ's training regimen. What caught Dia most off-guard was her relative indecency; as opposed to Nozomi having a bra and panties underneath, Eli was bare, her breasts freely-exposed and mouth-watering. Letting go of the robe with her teeth, Dia watched, mouth agape, as she reveled in the sight of Eli's nudity, right in front of her.

As Eli turned back to face Dia, it was difficult for Dia to stare upward and keep her gaze locked with Eli's. Between the sight of her breasts and, more damningly, how close Dia's lips were to her pussy, Dia wanted to be let loose, to show how much she adored her and how she wished to worship every inch of her body, from the soles of her feet to her hands, from her face to the strip of blonde that lay right above her clit, and every square inch in between. Dia leaned in for a moment, letting her forehead press against her belly with a whine.

"Not yet, Dia." Eli huffed, bringing her hands to Dia's shoulders to pull her away. Her whines grew louder, but Eli squatted in front of her, now at eye-level with her. "How should I know your lips are worth being on my body?"

"You let me try?" Dia replied, her answer a mixture of curious spluttering and desire.

"I like your confidence," she remarked, resting her hand on Dia's chin. "But where should I let you try first, hmm?"

"On Toujou-sama?" As Dia asked, she could hear Nozomi giggling behind her.

"I think Elicchi would prefer it on herself, although I wouldn't mind," Nozomi remarked, sitting up and scooting behind Dia such that she was sandwiched between them. Nozomi's hands eagerly found purchase on her hips, and she pulled back slightly, making Dia lean forward and closer to Eli.

Their faces were centimeters apart, with Eli's breath hot against her lips. "Are you sure you don't want to try on my lips?"

That was enough to short-circuit Dia. Her heart hammered in her chest, her lips parted slightly so she could taste Eli's breath when she spoke. It was the kind of thing she never thought she would hear in her lifetime, but was glad she could. Eli asking her to fulfill one of her fantasies-rather, Ayase-sama _demanding_ that she fulfill one of her fantasies-was almost too good to be true.

Eli raised her hands to Dia's chin, eager to rest one of her knuckles against her beauty mark as Dia replied. "I'm not sure…"

Eli brushed her hands aside with a thumb, eagerly caressing her beauty mark. "Are you saying you don't want to?"

"Am I worthy of ki-"

Eli answered her question by pulling her into a kiss, her lips eagerly meshing with Dia's.

Dia stiffened for a few moments, trying her best to process everything that was going on. The subtle hints of chocolate she tasted on her lips made it clear what was happening, as well as the sight of Eli's face being so close, eyelids fluttered shut, and their bodies pressed as closely as they were. This was happening, and as Dia grew more accustomed to the feeling, and that the tingling of her lips was real, her eyelids fluttered shut, eagerly participating in the kiss as much as Eli did.

Before Dia could have her fill, Eli pulled away, a smile on the corners of her lips. "Is that matcha I taste on you?"

"I made some for myself when I woke up," Dia murmured. "I hope you don't mind…"

"It suits you," Eli cooed.

"No fair!" Nozomi whined, breaking the moment between them while at the same time pulling her into her lap. Dia yelped as she fell back into Nozomi's lap, looking back at her with a confused expression. "I want to taste some matcha, too!"

"Have you not had your tea yet, Nozomi?" Eli asked with a giggle.

"I've been keeping Dia-tan company while you were still asleep, Elicchi!" Nozomi said before turning her attention towards Dia, hands resting on her chest. "I wouldn't mind stealing a taste of matcha, though. Something to perky," Nozomi caught herself as she pressed her palms into Dia's chest, "to perk me up. I hope you don't mind, Dia-tan."

"I don't," Dia said, turning her head to fix Nozomi's gaze in her own. Leaning in, she puckered her lips and fluttered her eyelids shut, trying to prepare for what was to come.

What she had expected was Nozomi's lips against her own. Her lips felt slightly fuller and much softer than Eli's, as if she could take the lead eagerly if she wanted to. What she didn't expect as she grew more entrenched in the kiss was Nozomi turning her around, her hands moving from her bust to her sides. Every stroke of her body sent shocks through her, her body growing more hot as the embrace furthered.

It grew hotter as she felt Eli's body pressed against her, bare skin rubbing against bare skin. Whimpering into her kiss with Nozomi, her closed eyes hid how they had crossed in pleasure for a moment, being shared in an embrace which a week ago she considered fantastical at best. It was every bit as fantastic as she imagined, as their hands eagerly explored her form, eagerly stroking at any bit of skin that felt comfortable. She couldn't help but writhe slightly in their grasps, Nozomi eagerly swallowing every whimper and whine that Dia gave her until she pulled away.

"Got your matcha taste, Nozomi?"

"Forget matcha," Nozomi said. "I like Dia-tan's lips more."

"Are you serious, Toujou-sama?" Dia whimpered, her voice perking slightly as she felt Eli's hands resting on her rear.

"Absolutely," Nozomi remarked, leaning in with her lips focusing on her jawline. "I'm sure your skin doesn't taste the same, but it doesn't really…" Nozomi's words fell to mumbles as she grew closer, with Dia feeling only the sweetness and heat of her words before feeling her warm, juicy lips planted against her skin. Her lips felt plumper and softer against Dia's skin than on her lips, and burned hotly against her flesh. It left Dia mewling, giving Nozomi reason to kiss more and to restart the cycle anew.

Dia melted further into Nozomi's embrace, hips eagerly writhing as she felt each press of her lips move lower on her body. From her jawline to her neck, down to her collarbones, Nozomi's trail spiraled downward, only stopping to let out sighs that still fanned across Dia's skin. She did make a pit stop at Dia's clavicle, softly nibbling at the bony protrusions.

It didn't cross Dia's mind if she made marks; she was much more focused on how naturally purple Nozomi's hair was, a color she had never seen for hair, and how even her roots held that color. Even if her hair was simply down, it was a reminder for her that this was happening, and that this was Nozomi, and that she could stay in these clutches forever.

_Spank!_

Dia yelped at the feeling of a hand smacking her ass, quickly trailing Nozomi's arms and seeing her hands at her sides. Turning around, she found the culprit, teasing smile on her face and hand shamelessly groping her derriere, fingers hooked into the bottom of her panties. In the bliss Nozomi had given her, she had forgotten entirely about Eli behind her, just as eager and hungry to tame Dia as Nozomi.

"We have joint custody of you, Dia. How dare you only attend to Nozomi's needs." The hurt in Eli's voice was obviously fake, fake enough that Dia in her lust knew it to be fake, but it gave Eli the leverage she wanted. As she rested her hand on Dia's ass, slowly pushing her panties upward to attend herself to more of her rear, her other hand slithered around Dia's front and rested at her breast, fingers eagerly curving and cupping it.

"Do I need to punish you?"

Eli's voice was almost sing-song in how teasing she was, something Dia couldn't appreciate between Nozomi's lips descending from her collar and Eli now digging her fingers into her breast. Where Nozomi was soft and rather lackadaisical, her fingers burning with passion, Eli's fingers were cold, eagerly and roughly digging into the skin. It was as if she was trying to give a chest of Nozomi's size a mild punishment, eagerly trying to make large handfuls when moderate ones would do well enough. It felt punishing, leaving Dia to let out further yelps in her moans as Eli ruthlessly massaged her chest.

As if to make things worse for her, Nozomi had realized the torment that Eli had been giving her. In kind, Nozomi played off of it, juxtaposing that roughness with a series of butterfly kisses that descended until she met the rim of Dia's bra cup. With a devious smirk, she leaned down a bit and took the cup in her teeth, slowly pulling it down and milking Dia's moans as her teeth grazed against her breast and her nipple. Her accuracy was rewarded the same way as the rest of their actions: with Dia letting out another heated noise.

"Elicchi…" Nozomi cooed as she pulled away from Dia's breast, sitting more upright so she could quickly catch her gaze. Dia ducked, not only to facilitate the eye contact between her mistresses, but also so she could rest her head against Nozomi's warm, soft breasts. "Lemme help you with that," she remarked as she felt Nozomi's hand crawling up her back until it met the back of her bra.

Given Nozomi's and Eli's chests, Dia's bra was no problem for Nozomi to take off. As the clip was undone, Dia shrugged, trying her best to help them with getting her bra off her body. Eli pulled her hand away from her chest afterwards, and gravity took over, letting the festive garment fall into her lap. Feeling Nozomi's hand moving towards her hair, Dia stood up, trying to predict where she would have otherwise felt rough pulling, and she pushed her chest out, knowing that as Eli returned her hand to her breast, Nozomi wanted the other to ravish with her lips.

The sight of Nozomi suckling at her breast, combined with how hotly her tongue fluttered against her sensitive nipple, had Dia reeling. The warm softness that had once teased her jawline and neck continued against her breast, the wet warmth of Nozomi's saliva eagerly coating her skin wherever her tongue went. It was a direct contrast to what happened to her other breast, with Eli's cold, rough massage rendering it sensitive. Dia kept her chest pushed out, rising and falling with each heavy breath she took, taking in every bit of pleasure she could collect.

And that was before Nozomi slipped her hand between her legs, letting her cop a feel of her clothed core. Although it was enough to hide her wetness, Nozomi was definitely able to feel how much her pussy smoldered with lust. Yet, that warmth was enough for her, pulling her hand away from her. Dia whimpered, and her whimpers grew louder as she felt Nozomi's lips pulling away from her as well.

"Elicchi, Dia-tan's really naughty right now. She's burning up, and she's probably really desperate to cum."

Dia wasn't _really_ desperate, or desperate at all, but given how much she had just gone through, she felt inclined to continue her job, and she would have if it weren't for her hands being tied together. It made the act of snaking a finger into her panties difficult, and she didn't want to try it anyway given how she was in the company of two mistresses.

"I say before we give her any pleasure, she needs to give us some. What do you think, Elicchi? Ride her face until you can't anymore?"

Even though Nozomi had just resurfaced from suckling her breast and Eli was fondling her, it was surreal to hear Nozomi's demands. She knew it was part of the contract from the start, but hearing those words, that implication that Eli was going to sit on her face, made her grow more lustful. In those words, she heard how much she hungered to hear Eli's moans, to taste Eli's folds, to be given _compliments_ by Ayase-sama.

"Please, Ayase-sama? Please ride my face?" Dia added. Any rational parts of her would have recoiled from how shameless it sounded, but those parts didn't matter.

Eli smiled, pulling herself away from them. Nozomi eagerly pushed Dia out of her lap after Eli did so, gently enough for her to not be hurt too much from falling on wood. With her shoulder blades pressed against the ground, she writhed, a motion that was slowly stopped by Nozomi pressing her hands against her hips.

"Bad girl," Nozomi cooed, the degrading comment giving her more reason for her to press her thighs together. As she did, Nozomi grabbed each one, pulling them apart and resting her head between her legs. "Good girls stay still before their mistresses sit on their face, right, Elicchi?"

"Nozomi's right, Dia. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Keeping eye contact with Nozomi was easy. However, as she heard a step to her left, and then one immediately to her right, she looked up. Keeping eye contact with Eli was impossible; she would rather stare straight up and at the drooling pink snatch that was a leg's worth of distance away from her. She had nothing to say about the sight, about how shaved her lips seemed and how cute her landing strip was from this angle, or about how large her breasts looked from this angle and how they, too, probably felt ripened with age.

Eli's hips wiggled slightly and she bent her knees, giving Dia a show. "You know it's rude not to give your mistresses a reply, right, Dia?"

"I-uh-I'm sorry, Ayase-sama and Toujou-sama. It's just that I'm so thirsty and needy, and I _need_ to feel you riding my face. I can't think of anything else, and I want it more than anything else. I'm sorry if my impatience got in the way of formalities."

"Good girl," Nozomi responded before giving Dia's thigh a kiss right next to the knee. "So, Elicchi, how do you want to ride her face?"

While Nozomi and Eli were discussing mistress-related things, Dia couldn't help but try to indulge herself. While Eli's pussy was too far away, her calves weren't. To her left and right each, gloriously muscular calves, more of a testament to Eli continuing her workout regimen. While they seemed like they were idling, Dia took the initiative to worship her calves, trying her best to kiss whatever she could.

"May I help you, Dia?"

She had not realized that she got Eli's attention until she asked her question, and Dia pulled away, her lips quivering as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say. She knew whatever came out would be stammered, anyway.

"Don't mind me, Ayase-sama," Dia began, "I can't help but love how athletic you are even to this day."

"Thank you, Dia. After µ's, I picked up dancing again, so I have to stay in shape."

"Is that so, Ayase-sama?" Dia asked with a giddy giggle.

"It is. Watch."

Eli reached down, her fingertips now lined up with Dia's collarbone. As it happened, Dia noticed Eli's legs moving further apart from one another. She immediately looked up, watching as Eli's pussy came closer, her lips parting as she further lowered herself. In a matter of seconds, Eli was completely lowered, her toes pointing in opposite directions while her center was lined up directly with Dia's face, her pussy pressed up against her lips.

Dia didn't need to lick her lips; Eli was wet enough that her juices dripped onto her lips and wettened them no problem. Even if Eli wasn't that wet, the scent of Eli's sex made her drool, rivulets that dripped down into her gaping maw flooding her brain with lust beyond her control. She wanted nothing more than Eli's pungent, slightly-sour taste, and her pussy was wide open, ready for Dia's tongue to ravish her.

Dia wasted no time shoving her tongue into Eli's folds, sighing contently at how flavorful she was. Her tongue quickly did a once-over, running up and down her lips to make sure that she was properly cleaned of her wetness, as well as to gauge from her moans any particular sensitive spots. Just out of reach from her clit, Dia drew her tongue back upwards, pushing with enough force so she could feel every fold until she came into contact with Eli's entrance.

Dia's breathing, something that was already rapid, grew more staggered as she felt Nozomi beginning her teases. Sloppy wet kiss after sloppy wet kiss on her thighs, combined with the burning desire that tickled her nose and tongue, made her wish that Nozomi could kiss just a bit higher, pull away the final bit of wrapping and indulge in her pussy. All she could do was channel that lust, that desire to be tongue- or finger-fucked-or fucked by anything, for that matter-into pressing her tongue against Eli's clenching entrance.

It didn't take much for Dia to enter Eli's pussy, her walls eagerly constricting her tongue. It gave her more reason to further lash her tongue inside her, trying her best to wiggle it around. Each pleasant sigh, light whimper, and beginning of a moan fueled Dia's lust, accompanied by the flavor and feeling of her pussy. She wanted more, trying her best to push her face against Eli's body weight to try to dig herself in the extra millimeter.

All the while, she felt Eli's clit grinding on her, the hardened nub unmistakably rubbing against her chin. As difficult as it was for her to capitalize on it, she made subtle moves, trying her best to move her chin around so Eli's clit rubbed in different ways against her skin. Even if she were grinding, it was in her interest, as a pet, to lead her to her orgasm, and Dia grew aware of all subtleties.

Dia's lungs burnt from the scent of Eli's cunt being so close for so long. What wasn't helping was Nozomi, eagerly rubbing her cheek against Dia's panties as she left kisses and nibbles on her thighs. Whatever coos she made were drowned out by the sounds of her slurping on Eli, and her rewards of moans and whimpers, leaving her only to feel the occasional warmth that made her burning cunt grow more unbearable. She wasn't sure whether sweat dripped down between her legs, as it had down the rest of her body, or if it was her quim finally leaking out of her panties, and she didn't care to know; all she could do was moan into Eli's quivering sex, wondering if that would make her grow wetter.

With how close Dia was to Eli's lower body, she was able to feel Eli readjusting her legs, something that didn't matter to her as long as she could continue feasting on Eli's pussy. Her repositioning didn't interrupt Dia's feasting, but she was quick to feel that there was a lot less weight on her head and that Eli had begun grinding in earnest, pressing her clit to her chin and rubbing herself as roughly as she could.

Except for the occasional kiss from Nozomi or the occasional hair tickling Dia's chin, Dia's feasting continued uninterrupted, her tongue lashing anywhere that would milk the loudest of Eli's moans for her. She threw her hands up and down, trying her best to break free of the ribbon so she could have some leverage. Her tongue, as uncomfortable as the position was, occasionally lashed at Eli's g-spot, trying her best to find a way to get Eli closer to her climax, one that she could tell was close from how her moans and curses grew more staggered and more Russian.

Suddenly, with her hips flying upward, Eli came explosively. Dia's eyes widened at the sight of Eli's pussy, the focus of her labor, clenching and unclenching, each action accompanied by a slight amount of juices that leaked out and hit her belly. That mattered little to her, though, as she looked upward, seeing her butt, beautifully round, clenched, and unprotected. Clenching her abs, Dia raised herself, pressing her face against Eli's rear end as she pressed her lips against it, over and over taking the time and pleasure to kiss Eli's ass.

It was so much better to do it literally.

Dia lowered herself as she watched Eli's hips lower, making sure that she didn't end up with her face sat down upon once more. As much as she loved the idea of Eli sitting on her more, she needed fresh air; plus, she really wasn't certain how she felt about touching Eli's asshole with her tongue. It seemed a bit _too_ naughty.

Yet, as Dia huffed against Eli's body, and Eli let out her own huffs, Dia still heard moans. Even as Eli left her face, and their breathing continued to calm, moans filled the air. Aided by Eli's hands under her shoulders, Dia sat up, her breathing heavy, so she could stare at the source of those moans.

Nozomi had given up all pretense of teasing Dia with kisses to her thighs. It must have happened during the time where Dia indulged herself in Eli's cunt so much that she forgot about everything else, but she didn't realize that Nozomi pulled herself away so she could do her own thing. Now, Nozomi sat in front of Dia. One hand was shoved into her panties, with Dia able to see her fingers flexing as well as juices leaking out from her legs. The other hand had pushed one of her bra cups down, trying her best to take as much of a handful of her ample breast as she could. Her gown had been thrown aside, letting Dia take in as much of her curvaceous beauty as she fingered herself, and by the moment she could feel her tongue swimming in drool.

"Mmm, sorry, Dia-tan, I just got caught up in how hot that sight was," Nozomi apologized insincerely, her voice dripping with lewdness like her fingers dripped her juices as they were pulled out of her panties. Dia instinctively opened her mouth at the sight of the glistening digits as they moved near-weightlessly, wishing to be the next hole those fingers fucked. Trying to keep some semblance of decency, she waited with her mouth open, tongue sticking out in case residue would have found itself on her lower lip.

"Good girl," Nozomi cooed, "I was going to tell you to say ah, but I don't think that's necessary now." As she spoke, her fingers were eye-level with Dia, fingertips slowly pressing against the tip of her tongue. Dia huffed, her introductory taste of Nozomi tingling against her tongue as she traced her fingers closer to her mouth. Passing her lips, Dia slipped her tongue back in her mouth and wrapped her lips around her fingers, the flavor of Nozomi's juices simmering.

"Very good girl," Eli added, pressing herself against Dia's back. She reached around, running her fingers up and down her liquid marks on Dia's body. It was as if she wanted to rub her juices into Dia's body, something that Dia had absolutely no complaints about. Yet, she did not expect the feeling of her wrists finally being unbound from one another, something that Dia had not realized was happening until she felt Eli's hands pulling away from her wrists, and even then she had preoccupied herself with cleaning Nozomi's fingers.

Moving her hands away from one another and exploring her newfound freedom, Nozomi pulled her fingers out from between her lips, saliva now coating what her quim did moments before. "Nice and clean!" she cooed before grabbing one of Dia's wrists and bringing it down to her belly. Resting her palm against her softness, she pressed slightly, embracing the plush feeling that she expected all over Nozomi's body.

"You're beautiful," Dia huffed, the words slipping out as if it were second nature.

As if caught under her spell, she leaned in, her entire body aching as she felt her frame pressed against her. She felt bad, almost as if she were too bony and Nozomi was able to feel every angle of her even with how soft she was. Yet, as she shifted her gaze from torso to face, Nozomi's smile didn't wane; if anything, it grew more as Nozomi guided Dia's hand down her belly and guided her fingers into her panties.

"Tastes good, no?" Nozomi cooed, her voice breaking the hypnosis Dia had fallen under.

"Absolutely, Toujou-sama." Dia remarked, trying her best not to sound panicked.

"You can taste as much as you like," Nozomi said, letting Dia's fingers graze through her pubes and letting her feel Nozomi's body growing hotter as she further descended. "But there's a catch."

"What is it, Toujou-sama?"

Nozomi pulled her hand away from Dia's wrist, leaving her to her own devices. Lowering her fingers, she ran her fingertips against her clit, the first moment she felt something hard from Nozomi. Her eyes followed Nozomi's hand as it reached upward, meeting with her free hand as she brought both behind her back, pushing her chest out slightly and leaving herself exposed. Dia licked her lips at the sight, Nozomi's body an expansive canvas of curves and stretch marks, something which she never thought before could be as sexy as they were. She grew distracted, her lips eager to rest right below her hefty chest.

"May I?" Dia mumbled against her skin, her lips painfully close to her belly.

"Of course, Dia-tan!" She remarked, something that was added to by the feeling of Nozomi's bra falling onto Dia's head, a movement oddly accompanied by Nozomi grabbing Dia by the hair and pulling her back. Dia's eyes widened at the sight of her breasts, lips eager to attach themselves to either of her pink areolae. Her fingers rubbed at Nozomi's clit, trying her best to free herself from Nozomi's grasp so she could get to suckling on at least one of her tits. "Elicchi, can you get the toys?"

"Of course!" She remarked, pulling away from Dia's body, but not without giving her rear a spank as she walked off. Dia wished she could see Eli saunter away, hips swaying and rump shaking, but what she saw she definitely had no complaints about, bar the distance her lips were from Nozomi's breasts.

"As for you, naughty Dia-tan," Nozomi said with an almost sadistic giggle, one that was interrupted by a hefty sigh. "Do you like what you see?"

"Absolutely," Dia remarked. "I love what I see. Please stop dangling it so close to me, please…" Dia continued, not caring about how pathetic the plea felt coming out of her mouth. She was desperate, trying her best to contain her drool at the sight of her breasts, nipples tucked inward, rising and falling with every breath she took, and bouncing with every hitch. It was shameless, but considering her own cup size, she was more than happy with the sight of the biggest breasts she saw uncovered and centimeters away. The only thing she didn't like about it was the pain that came with her wanting to enjoy those deliciously ripe fruit.

"If that's so," Nozomi said as she relinquished her grip, freeing Dia from her grasp. "Dig-ah!"

The moment that she was freed, Dia leaned in and took one of Nozomi's breasts into her mouth, her tongue eagerly pressing into her plush just as much as her lips were. With not much give, she ran her tongue along her areolae, trying her best to coax her nipple from out of her breast. As she ran her tongue across the indentation, she heard Nozomi shuddering, something that was accentuated with how her fingers ran across her clit.

Before she could assume some sort of control, Nozomi placed one hand on the back of Dia's head and the other on her wrist. As she anchored Dia's head to her breast, her other hand furthered Nozomi's fingers downward, letting her fingers wick up the fluids that lingered on her lips.

"Three fingers, please," Nozomi huffed. "Elicchi loves playing rough with me."

Dia stopped running her tongue against her breast, trying to pull away just enough to ask a question. "Should I have been harder on Ayase-sama?"

"I think she liked what you did with your tongue. It's not often that she squirts like that," Nozomi said before grabbing Dia's hair and bringing her lips back to her breast. "I expect the same out of your tongue, so let it do the talking here," she cooed, "and finger me hard."

Eagerly, Dia followed her orders, her lips returning to her breast and her tongue slathering her areolae with saliva. She shoved all but her thumb and pinky inside Nozomi as well, feeling her walls squeezing eagerly around her fingers. Her walls were warm and soft, yet they suckled tightly onto her fingers, proving a slight challenge as she tried to move her fingers. It took a bit for her to get to some sort of tempo, hoping that her first thrusts being a bit haphazard were not something that Nozomi minded too much.

Given the sounds of her moans, it was clear Nozomi didn't mind at all. It was tough keeping her lips attached to her softness as her breathing kept hitching, but she kept her lips latched, letting herself indulge in the taste of Nozomi's sweat as it ran down her body. It felt almost as if she was at peace, her lips taking what she wanted for herself, which grew more apparent as her nipple came out from her breast, hardened and eager to make contact with her tongue.

"Mmmh," Nozomi huffed, a noise that was quickly repeated as Dia's lips focused on her nipple in particular. Suckling harshly upon the sides of her nipple, her tongue brushed itself along the quarter-sized expanse. Nozomi's walls squeezed tightly around her fingers as she continued drawling her tongue along her nipple, trying her best to sketch whatever shapes and kanji came to mind. Her whimpers increased in volume as she did, fueling her to keep going as much as the sound of her hand slapping against Nozomi's sex.

"Fuck, Dia-tan, faster," Nozomi huffed out, the accent that was once evident losing its stability in her voice. But if Nozomi wanted to have her accent fucked out of her voice, Dia wasn't going to make some sort of petty argument about it, especially if it meant she had to pull herself away from sucking her tits and fingering her pussy. She continued, her hand slapping louder against Nozomi's thighs as she fingered her faster.

"Oh, gods! That's so good…" Nozomi thrust her chest forward, and Dia's mouth responded in kind, pulling away from her concentration and leaving larger kisses across her breast, finally pulling herself away from her nipple. In her peripherals, she saw Nozomi's other hand, fingers eagerly digging into her breast as she roughly fondled herself, an action which Dia imitated by leaving small nibbles on her chest infrequently. Nozomi's squeals, although jarring at first, were marked by pleasure, which led her to keeping at it.

"Fuck, Dia-tan! Gods, keep going!"

Dia knew that the time for niceties were over. Nozomi was too out-of-focus in her lustful haze for her to address anything else but her own lust, and Dia took that initiative quickly. Her fingers curled in and out of her as she fingered her, circulating her wrist just enough that her fingers attacked her walls from different angles. She wanted to learn more about Nozomi, take in every bump and ridge inside her walls, and fuck her more skillfully, even if she was in her own sense of lust-drunkness. Her fingering grew faster and sloppier as she felt her juices leaking onto the rest of her hand, and her clit rubbed deliciously against the heel of her hand, giving her further friction that Nozomi tried her best to compliment with her own riding.

"Fuck, fuck fuck!" Nozomi whined, her voice loud and uninhibited.

Dia's hand was cramping from how much work she put into each thrust, trying her best to get her to slow down. But she was a pet-where a slight bit of pain on her end which led to pleasure was seen as a positive-and shrugged it aside. She could worry about it later after she made Nozomi cum, and focused her worry more onto lavishing Nozomi's breasts and belly with a series of kisses meant to keep her momentum going. She loved it just as much as Nozomi loved it, the taste of sweat and the clenching and unclenching of her abs making the sensation of kissing her belly much more fun, while her breasts were large and begging for lips to be upon them.

Dia was already in heaven, and she was hell-bent on making sure Nozomi met her atop cloud nine.

Nozomi came harshly, her juices signalling the start of her orgasm. Sucking on her breast and using her suction so she could pull a bit away from Nozomi's torso, Dia tried to get a view of her panties, staining and dripping out from her legs as if it were a tap barely turned on. Her fingers were clamped, the rhythm of her heartbeat-felt on Dia's lips-was mirrored in her clenches, each throb feeling like she was close to breaking her fingers. Yet, it still felt hot; they ached, but it was worth it for them to have been soaked, to hear her mistress calling her name.

Yet, it was a bit disarming that both Nozomi and Eli squirted. It was something she didn't know about from her own masturbatory sessions, and any lesbian porn she saw of it she thought to be fake. Even from Mari about her own list of lovers did she hear about it, but they were stories, and they were from Mari. But to have it happen to her twice with her partners made it feel more common, almost a grim reminder of her status.

Dia slipped her fingers from out of Nozomi's panties, subtly wiping some of her juices off as her digits ran up her pubes. Even though she felt some being wiped off, her fingers still glistened with her juices all the same. She could feel herself darting her gaze from Nozomi's eyes to her fingers and back, knowing that Nozomi was doing much the same. As if she knew what she wanted, Dia parted her lips slightly and took the fingers between her lips, capturing the flavor she wanted. She didn't mind how bitter or sour it was as much as she cared for how intoxicating it was.

As Nozomi's gaze continued to peer at her, though, she felt there to be more of an obligation to put on a bit of a show. As such, she pulled her fingers away from her lips, letting her tongue stick out and take long licks along her fingers as if she were licking a lollipop. With each drawl, she darted her gaze from her fingers to Nozomi's face, trying her best to pick up any cues that told her Nozomi liked what she saw. As her lips curled more upright, she continued, lapping her fingers and cleaning them off of all her juices.

"Does my pussy taste good, Dia-tan?"

Nozomi's words went unanswered at first; Dia preferred much more to indulge herself with her fingers to make sure that she had cleaned them the best she could. Slipping her fingers and tongue back into her mouth to ensure she had finished cleaning them, she gave Nozomi a nod. She smiled as she pulled her fingers back out, coated with her saliva. She didn't need to answer it given her performance, but there could have been more for her if she did.

"You taste fantastic, Toujou-sama."

As she spoke, she kept her gaze fixed on Nozomi's as much as she could, trying her best not to indulge herself with the sight of her naked body. Yet, in her allegiance to her decency, what would have otherwise been Nozomi putting on a show in kind was merely a sideshow. She had not noticed anything out of her, outside of her smile growing into a cocky and lustful smirk, until the scent of Nozomi's sex lingered in the air, hotly and dangerously, like a fog.

It was enough to pull Dia away from her decency, and she looked down, at the sight of the heart-shaped tuft of purple hair that was once hidden by Nozomi's panties, and how said panties had been pulled down her calves and to her thighs. She salivated at the sight, seeing even between her thick thighs the delicious glistening of her juices as they coated everywhere around her crotch. Yet, she kept her thighs together, keeping the one place Dia wanted to feast upon most out of eyesight.

"Mmm, good girl," Nozomi said, splaying her legs slightly apart and exposing her swollen folds before her hand covered her nethers. "It is a shame, though, that you're still dressed. Are you waiting on Elicchi to come back before you expose yourself?"

"Is that fair, Miss?" Dia asked, trying her best not to stammer as she spoke. Nozomi's glance stayed cheerful even as she asked her question, something which only served to make her feel slightly more weary even if that wasn't what she intended.

"Come here," Nozomi giggled as she pulled Dia once more into her lap. Embracing her soft warmth once more, she quickly settled into Nozomi's motions. She hissed at the feeling of fingers tracing her spine and pushed her hips back as she felt Nozomi grabbing lower. She even lifted her hips slightly as she felt her fingers digging into the waistband of her panties, aiding her in taking them off and letting her slick, shaved cunt be exposed to the air.

While one hand stayed on her panties and continued to drag them down, Nozomi's free hand moved up to cup Dia's cunt, something she felt much more than her panties smearing down her thigh. Pushing her hips down, Dia tried to get some pleasure, but Nozomi followed through, keeping her touch on her folds as soft and teasing as she could.

"I think Elicchi's toys will be fun for you," Nozomi cooed.

"Toys?" Dia asked.

"Toys," Nozomi remarked as she peeked over Dia's shoulder. "She should be coming here any second."

Dia looked over her shoulder as she heard Nozomi's comment, groaning as she felt a hand resting against her breast. Once more did Nozomi fondle her tit, palm eagerly grinding itself against her nipple in a pleasuring and aching way. Yet, she still kept her gaze locked away from her, waiting to see if Eli would make her return. It left Dia in a position where everything was open, and as Nozomi fondled her, her lips found purchase on her clavicle, right next to her neck, where she laid a string of wet kisses that made Dia sigh and shudder.

Finally, it grew too much for her to be staring at a wall in hopes that Eli would show, and she repositioned herself, slipping one of Nozomi's thighs between her own. Even though she was soft, Dia's cunt glided effortlessly along her leg, shivering as she ground herself against her. Her moans rang free through the air for everyone to hear, almost as if trying to further beckon Eli's return. Nozomi's involvement did no favors, enabling her pleasure by fondling her tits and smacking her ass.

"Fuck," Dia whimpered as she continued to grind herself on Nozomi's thigh, her hands eagerly taking handfuls of her breasts. She kneaded them softly between her fingers, enough for her to get whimpers and sighs from Nozomi in turn, which were mumbled across her skin. Her eyelids fluttered shut, letting herself take in the feeling of her hands on such fantastic breasts, her clit grinding against the thigh of one of her biggest idols, and her chest being ravaged by someone whom she thought would never do such things to her. It was the best Christmas gift she could wish for.

"Nozomi, are you really working Dia up without having her wait? Shame on you."

Dia snapped back to reality as much as she could, but she was still fogged slightly by lust as she heard Eli's voice once more. Turning around, she took in the sight. Eli was still as naked as ever, with the one thing that had changed being what she could best describe as a pair of panties covering her crotch. Said panties had a dildo poking out, large and purple and ostensibly plastic, and Dia's eyes widened at the sight. Between that and the sight of many different phallic objects and eggs in her hands, Dia shuddered. The fun, apparently, had not even begun.

"Ooh, Elicchi brought the toys!" Nozomi cooed before turning her attention to Dia in particular. "Before she starts though, say ah…"

Dia was confused at first, but then she felt Nozomi pinching her nose shut. After a few attempts at inhaling through the nose, she opened her mouth, even letting out that syllable Nozomi wanted to hear. In response, she watched as her panties were balled up and put in her mouth, letting her flavor linger on her tongue and her scent fill her nose. Dia's eyes watered at the taste, and she felt herself growing hotter as she gagged on the underwear in her mouth.

"Keep that in like a good girl while I get Elicchi's dick prepared for you," Nozomi cooed as she nudged Dia out of her lap, leaving Dia to observe the glistening area on Nozomi's thigh she knew to be her fault. The only other thing left behind by Nozomi was her own panties, bunched up in a ball besides her, easily ready to be taken into her mouth as well. She ignored it, however, in favor of the show that was to come.

Nozomi and Eli were Dia's mistresses. It was a thought that Dia took for granted, enough that she hadn't even thought about how Nozomi and Eli interacted with one another until she had watched Nozomi sit on her knees right in front of Eli. Taking a grasp of the plastic dick, Nozomi looked up to Eli with a giggle. "Make sure to be a bit more gentle with Dia-tan. I know how much you _love_ using this on me, but don't get too carried away. Okay, Elicchi?"

"Okay, Nozomi."

Even before Eli had finished her reply, Nozomi had wrapped her lips around the plastic tip, letting herself drool all over it. Slowly, but surely, she pushed forward, trying her best to contain all of the toy in her mouth even as the tip pushed further and kissed her throat. It wasn't enough to stop her, and she didn't bottom out until mouth and throat alike were stuffed with plastic. It was an impressive sight to Dia, watching as Nozomi made something so strangely erotic seem flawless, and one that Dia realized the magnitude of as she pulled it out. It was as if she watched a sword swallower performing their trick.

Nozomi pulled away, her lips swollen and drool leaking from the corners of her mouth, much like how the plastic dick dripped with Nozomi's saliva. "I think Elicchi's ready for you, Dia-tan," Nozomi cooed as she sauntered over to the tree and laid down besides Dia, legs splayed right in front of her. "What do you think?" Nozomi asked, knowing Dia's gaze was wherever her fingers went as she traced shapes across her curvaceous form. "Care to give me another round while Elicchi fucks you silly?"

Nervously, Dia nodded, watching as Nozomi's fingers drew circles around her belly before descending and resting her fingers against her clit. She even vocalized her desire for it, to have Nozomi's taste in her mouth once more, but she quickly remembered the fabric in her mouth when her utterance was unintelligible. It made Dia shiver, as if knowing that despite her inability to speak, she already said all she needed to, and she was going to have to pleasure Nozomi somehow with her face between her thighs and her mouth suckling on her panties instead.

Regardless, she was a pet, and that meant she assumed her position, repositioning herself so her head rested against Nozomi's belly. Elbows and knees alike dug into the wood as she lowered her head closer to Nozomi's pussy, raising her ass in the air as if to invite Eli over. Nervously, she wiggled her hips, splayed her legs apart, trying her best to show how horny and needy she was as her face was indulged with the sights and smells of Nozomi's pussy and pubes.

Fingers taking purchase of Nozomi's hips, Dia held on. She felt as if she needed to, because she knew that Eli was going to fuck her like the bitch she was. And regardless of how she _should_ have felt about it, she knew she was going to like it.

Dia's moan rang out past her gag and into Nozomi's folds as she felt Eli's strap-on pushing against her, Dia's hips immediately shifting and trying to aid Eli in penetrating her. She groaned at the feeling of its girth, much more than the fingers she used to relieve herself whenever she could. It was a brand new experience to her, and one that made her weaker at the knees than she expected. Her fingers dug sharply into Nozomi's thighs, her plush leaking between her fingertips as Eli slowly started to fill her, parting Dia's entrance open in the process.

Dia squealed at the feeling, her eyes watering further as she grew more stuffed. Millimeter by millimeter did she feel herself becoming more full, her urges more satisfied. Finally, after all the teasing and worship she received, and having her body be coated by the juices of lovemaking, did she finally get her turn, and one which dug deep inside of her, touching the darkest recesses of pleasure as much as it did the deepest parts of her cunt. She clenched tightly around the toy, a weak indicator of her enjoyment that went mainly ignored as Eli continued to make herself comfortable inside of her, even as her hips clapped warmly against Dia's ass.

Dia shivered, inhaling the scent of Nozomi's sex directly in front of her as she grew comfortable being filled with plastic. The warmth of Eli's hips against her ass was a welcome feeling as well, accompanied by Dia eagerly and instinctively shaking her hips slightly. As she did, she felt the toy contort inside her slightly, each motion rubbing up against her insides; once more her moans were muffled by her gag and vibrated along Nozomi's sex, earning her a purr from her in kind.

"Mmm, Dia-tan, how's Elicchi's cock feel inside you?"

Dia's eyebrows rose as she heard Nozomi's question, pulling her gaze away from her sex and trying her best to keep eye-contact with her. Mouth full of panties, she had been unable to vocalize, and Nozomi perhaps knew that as well considering how she wasn't eagerly feasting on her folds, but Dia kept her manners and gave a quick nod in reply. After a few shakes of her head, enough for her to see Nozomi's smile grow further, she returned her focus on Nozomi's sex and drowned further in its scent.

And Eli began her motions, her dauntingly athletic figure came to the forefront of Dia's mind as Eli pulled out. She squeezed harder, knowing that she would have to eventually apologize to Nozomi for leaving marks on her skin, but she was prepared for what was inevitable now, with Eli's cock coated in her juices and only her tip inside of her.

Eli's thrusts started slow, but had this roughness to them that Dia couldn't necessarily put her finger on. All she knew was that as Eli bottomed out in her, there seemed to be enough energy to have her face pressed up against Nozomi's lips. Feeling the warmth of Nozomi's lewd juices on her face burned as much as it burned to have Eli as deep inside of her as she was, an aching pleasure which only grew more powerful as Eli's motions sped up, never ceasing.

As her rhythm grew, so did the sounds of her fucking. Soft pats on her ass became rough claps, and the fullness of her strokes led to Dia repeatedly banging her face against the softness of Nozomi's sex. Any bits of conversation between her mistresses became louder, and more vocal, as her own moans continued to pass through her panties and vibrated against Nozomi's folds. Her knuckles must have had to have been white at that point, aching as she took more desperate handholds of thick thighs for the sake of leverage, leverage she needed more of the more they fucked.

"Tell me how good my wife's cunt tastes, Dia. Don't you love how it tastes?"

"Dia-tan, tell me how much you _love_ Elicchi's cock deep inside you."

Their taunts almost made her want to leak all over Eli's legs, her excitement growing more and more as Eli's fucking jostled her around. Even if they weren't things she could answer; Nozomi's taste merely lingered on her lips while even trying to get a word out about Eli fucking her felt impossible between her roughness and the gag. All she could let out were the same muffled cries, louder than before, as she made desperate attempts to buck back and to push her panties out with her tongue. She reveled in every moment of it and wished she could tell them how she loved it so, but her cries as she continued to be fucked and coated with Nozomi's quim had to do.

"Fuck," Nozomi exclaimed, the word accompanied by the feeling of a hand pressed against the back of Dia's head. Pushing her downward, her face disappeared further between Nozomi's legs, her face keeping a permanent contact with her sex. As she was jostled, she felt Nozomi taking the brunt of each push more, but with her heavy breathing her lungs soon burnt with the scent of sex. She felt herself growing mindless, numb even, in the most pleasurable way, her pussy clenching tightly around the plastic toy that Eli bestially sawed in and out of her.

"Nnn!" Dia whimpered, her desperate attempt to second what Nozomi said moments before. Raising her hips slightly, she groaned at the feeling of Eli bottoming out inside of her, her hips eagerly clapping against her body and her clit smashing against the harness. Dia's eyes crossed at the pleasure, another sharp moan leaking from her lips as she tried to keep herself lucid. The throes of pleasure were becoming unbearable, her pussy squeezing and milking Eli's cock as she saw stars as much as she saw rivulets of quim on Nozomi's pussy. They could have been sweat, but she didn't know nor care much; all she wanted was to lick them up like the good girl she was, especially if it meant that Eli would give her this pleasure again.

Dia came hard. She came as hard as she ever could. Even if this had been but a wet dream Dia came harder than she ever did before. Her clenches were tight enough for Eli to have to cease her rhythm, and Nozomi's hips wiggled as she tried to milk her moans against her folds for all the pleasure she could possibly derive. Over the sound of her moans, she heard some sorts of compliments, urging her, telling her how good she was, and she wanted to continue, to showboat, to say that she had much more and was worthy of being their pet, but it only made her cum harder.

As Dia came to, Nozomi helped her sit up. Once she was able to sit upright on her own, which didn't take much more time, she was turned around, a smile on Eli's lips the moment their gazes came into contact. She scooted herself slightly, letting her folds graze along the underside of Eli's plastic prick, and she shuddered into her panties, a reminder of how hard of an orgasm Eli was able to milk out of her.

"You were so good, Dia!" Eli cooed as she leaned in, pressing her lips against her cheek. It was a motion that seemed oddly sweet, but Dia wasn't going to argue about Eli giving her a kiss. If anything, she wanted to lean into it more, maybe tilt her head a bit so her lips could come into contact. It didn't matter that she had her panties in her mouth, she thought.

Yet Eli had different plans. After her kiss, she felt Eli's warm tongue drawling along her face. Dia squirmed slightly at the feeling at first, not realizing how wherever her tongue went was somewhere cool. Had she seen herself in a mirror before Eli started, she would have known what she was doing, but without it, she had but a murmur from Eli to tell her what she was doing.

"Nozomi was so wet with you behind her legs. Were you treating her well?"

Dia nodded, even though she knew that she couldn't do much. In her case, treating Nozomi well meant licking at her clit and pussy until she squirmed and squirted all over her, but given the circumstances she'd treated Nozomi well enough.

After Eli had finished cleaning Dia's face of Nozomi's juices, she swished them around in her mouth a bit, as if to taunt Dia that she could taste her while Dia couldn't. A whine leaked from Dia's lips, almost an accident, and she ground on her a bit, letting her warmth and wetness leak more and glaze Eli's inner thighs.

Eli's eyes brightened for a moment before they darkened again, her lusty gaze nearly piercing through Dia's soul. Then, she watched as Eli stuck a finger in her mouth, pulling out of the fabric that had taunted her since she was pressed up against Nozomi's pussy. Dia lolled her tongue around in its newfound freedom, while Eli and Nozomi-who had pressed her hefty chest against Dia's back and rested her hands near her breasts-looked at their pet with joy, watching her with a smile.

"Open your mouth, Dia-chan," Nozomi cooed as she brought one of her hands up to her nose and plugging it. Dia opened her mouth the moment she did, sticking her tongue out in front of Eli as if she expected something. She felt bad about it for a moment, about silently asking for more than she had any right to, but as she felt something hot and sticky on her tongue, her eyes widened, following the trail from her tongue to Eli's lips. Eagerly, Dia swallowed her spit with a smile, keeping her mouth open.

"Doesn't Nozomi taste good?" Eli followed up.

"Of course!" Dia remarked.

Weirdly, it seemed as if everything had stopped for a moment after that question. Three flushed faces throwing dark and lustful glances at one another: they had reached a collective afterglow, one which Dia idly thought of breaking by making out with either one of them. She didn't know whom she should start with, but she knew the other would join immediately after it began.

"Do you want to keep at this, Dia-tan?"

It was a question that seemed weird at first blush, but she understood where Nozomi was coming from. This was something that felt a bit less informal, considering how Dia been known to them until that phone call. They had gone through enough of the motions; Eli came once and Nozomi came once, and as well Dia came once. Nozomi and Eli weren't vanilla at all, but it was fair to assume that Dia, new to being a pet as she was, should have the ability to tap out.

Yet again, why the _hell_ would Dia want to tap out?

"Mari-san said that I'm supposed to be your pet for the day, right? The day is still young, so it wouldn't be fair for me to leave before your time with me is up."

"That's not the question, Dia," Eli remarked. "The question is whether or not you want to continue."

"Of _course_ I want to continue!" Dia exclaimed a bit louder than she needed to. After a few moments of awkward silence, she tried her best to deflect any judgment that formed in either Nozomi or Eli. "I mean, I'd love to continue. I love being your pet, and the opportunity for me to be here, with two people I love, is beyond an honor."

Nozomi's hands returned to where they rested normally, on Dia's breasts. She started to find a rhythm which left Dia whining in pleasure while Eli rocked her hips, creating more delicious friction for Dia's overstimulated sex.

"If that's so," Nozomi began, "don't expect us to go easy on you, love."

"That's right," Eli remarked. "I'll make sure that you worship Nozomi as much as she deserves."

* * *

Dia sighed as she collapsed onto Nozomi and Eli's bed, legs quivering with anticipation of what was to come. She couldn't count the amount of times she remembered cumming next to their Christmas tree, but as time passed and day broke, they moved up to their bedroom; it would have been scandalous to have been seen with Dia, some commoner, with the only bits of cover being their Christmas tree.

After Dia came Nozomi, who laid beside her with an eager smile on her lips. It was difficult for Nozomi not to stare at her body, how her chest sagged and her curves seemed ever-squeezable in what little sunlight the window provided. As a good girl, however, she behaved, knowing that it was best for her not to touch.

Even if she wanted to, her handcuffs rattled behind her neck, something that Eli introduced a few orgasms into the morning and didn't intend to take off yet, it seemed. She knew not to lean in, either, lest she be threatened again with another spank. Thus, she stared, even as she watched Nozomi ball one of her hands in a fist and re-open it with a few egg-shaped pieces of plastic in her hand like some sort of magic trick.

Nozomi inched closer, and Dia instinctively spread her legs, pussy dark pink and swollen. She mewled at the feeling of cool air against her overstimulated sex, and the sound grew louder as she felt Nozomi's fingers grazing across her folds. Her mouth free, she let out moans of appreciation the more Nozomi dug, her hips eagerly pressing into her hand.

"This isn't even anything yet, Dia-tan…" Nozomi cooed as she pulled her fingers away, only for Dia to feel one of those egg-shaped plastics slipping into her pussy. It was small, but still enough for her to gasp at the feeling as it breached her entrance and slipped inside. One by one, Nozomi inserted those eggs, leaving Dia more cross-eyed the more she stuffed inside her. Looking down, Dia only saw wires spilling out from her pussy, something the dimness of their fun kept hidden until then.

Nozomi shut Dia's legs and sat on her lap, straddling her. As she tried to sit up, Nozomi pressed on her shoulder. "I betcha Elicchi's gonna want to sit on your face again." She giggled as she reached into her lap, pulling out one of the other ends of those wires inside her: a small square that looked like a remote. Nozomi hit a button and flicked a switch, and suddenly Dia felt one of those eggs vibrating inside her. Desperate for something to grab, she took sloppy handfuls of bedsheets and squeezed hard, not noticing how Nozomi systematically turned each one on until her pussy walls felt like they were vibrating themselves. Dia let out a hearty moan, trying her best to keep her composure.

Hearing the door slam behind her, and watching from the corner of her eye as Eli laid on the bed, she babbled, unable to comprehend the pleasure that wracked her body, in lieu of a more proper greeting. It didn't matter much to Eli, whom Dia saw sitting more upright before she straddled her face, once more drowning Dia in the scent of her lust.

* * *

"Come on, Dia-tan… You can count better than that."

Had it been in any other situation, Dia had to agree. However, in her lust she had lost count of so much. How many orgasms she had, how many orgasms she caused, how many love eggs were inside her; each of them she couldn't keep a tally on if she tried to focus on them. It wasn't much different being bent over Nozomi's knee, with her expecting to be able to count the amount of times Nozomi spanked her.

"_Ahn…_ four?" Dia cried out at the feeling of whatever spank Nozomi gave her. She had been told to start over a few spanks ago after a miscount-whatever number she was actually on was beyond her-before feeling once more the punishment of getting her answer incorrect: Eli rested her face against Dia's pussy, her teeth once more pinching at her clit. Dia yowled, pushing her hips back into her face, even though she knew not to do it. As a punishment, Nozomi dropped her hand once more against Dia's ass.

"One!" Dia screamed.

"That one didn't count, Dia-tan," Nozomi cooed before sending a hand across her ass, "but this one does!"

"One!" Dia repeated, not wanting to dig too deep into Nozomi's mind games. She remembered the last time Dia said two after Nozomi made some quip like that, and it had ended with Eli nibbling at her clit. Feeling a lack of teeth on her clit, Dia let out a sigh, one that was quickly upended when Nozomi once again asserted her dominion on Dia's ass. She knew she had to see herself in a mirror after she was done, knowing how difficult it would be to sit down with her ass bruised from the spanking.

"Two!" Dia whimpered.

"Very good!" Nozomi cooed, the slight patronization erotic coming from her. Her teasing came with her rubbing Dia's ass, a soothing feeling that Dia almost tried to reciprocate in some way. Alas, before she could move her hips counter to Nozomi's hand, she had pulled away, leaving Dia to her own devices for moments before her hand clapped her ass once more.

"Three!"

"Elicchi, if you may?"

Dia shuddered for a second, knowing that she had counted correctly and Eli biting at her clit was completely uncalled for. However, as she kept herself in a flinched position, she didn't feel what she was supposed to be flinching at. After a few moments of holding her position, she released the tension in her body, only to feel another egg being stuffed inside of her and turned on, her walls eagerly clenching against the new vibrations.

It was a long way to ten.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with me doing this to you?"

Eli's voice had been surprisingly gentle as she spoke, her hands gently rubbing oil into Dia's rear end. She hadn't been bent over Nozomi anymore, given how she had taken a slight break to use the restroom, but it didn't stop Dia from having her ass in the air for Eli to fondle and rub.

"You're perfectly fine doing whatever you want," Dia replied. "I'll say the word if I don't like it."

"If you insist, dear," Eli remarked as she spread Dia's ass cheeks, smiling at the sight of Dia's puckered asshole. "Nozomi's a big fan of when I do this to her, and I want to know if you're the same way."

"What do you m-_oh…_" Dia's sentence was immediately cut short as she felt Eli's finger rubbing against her puckered entrance, Dia's fingers clawing the air as if there was something to grab. It was a surreal sensation at first, especially knowing _what_ she was touching and what she usually did with it, but Dia was almost embarrassed to admit that the feeling of Eli rubbing her asshole with her finger felt _really really good_.

"How does it feel, Dia?" Eli asked as she continued to press her fingers against her ass.

"It feels really weird," Dia murmured, trying her best to roll her hips in circles to compliment how Eli played with her, "but it feels good…"

Eli giggled as she heard Dia commenting that, grabbing onto one of the wires inside her pussy and pulling out. A few eggs leaked from her cunt, each dripping with her juices, and Eli grabbed one at random, not caring about size or slickness. What mattered to her was that she could press it against Dia's asshole, and as she did, Dia let out a hearty moan at the feeling of her ass being violated in such a way.

"Still feeling good, Dia?"

"Oh, _fuck_, yes!" Dia screamed out, the sensations wracking her body harsher than she ever thought it would. Had it been earlier, where she wasn't thrown in the throes of lust, or had it been with someone like Mari or Kanan, this would have been completely off-limits; but in this environment, with someone as beautiful as Eli pressing a small vibrator against her ass, she learned much more about herself as she tried pushing back against it. The feeling of her asshole opening to accommodate the toy made her eyes cross, her legs quivering enough for her to slip and fall from her position.

It was strange how much she liked anal, and weirder to think she hadn't planned on trying it.

* * *

As the sun set early, Dia had been placed in her dream bed.

Nozomi and Eli alike had laid down, parallel to one another, with their chests pressed together and their pussies eagerly rubbing against one another. After a few beckoning fingers and motions to turn her the other way, Dia had laid down atop both of them, hoping that her bony figure didn't ache too much against their bodies. As she lined up her lips with their pussies, her core had been revealed to her, and immediately she felt warm tongues dancing on her folds. Before she could let out any moans, she dug her face into their cunts, lapping and licking at whatever she could that tasted lewd.

As she feasted, however, she felt both of them pull away for a second, followed by the sound of whispering. Although she heard barely anything, she did hear Nozomi giggle afterwards, and immediately she felt her lower body being turned slightly. Their tongues danced once more, with one tongue digging into her folds while the other rimmed at her asshole. Given how their bushes looked in front of her, Dia could tell Nozomi was eating her ass while Eli ate her out, but it mattered little whose tongue belonged to whom: what was more important was how she was feasted upon, her entire body an outlet for their pleasures.

As Nozomi and Eli's tongues began to move to the same rhythm, they had started grinding on one another, their hips rocking back and forth and making it very difficult for Dia to focus. Sticking her tongue out, she tried her best to delve between their pussies, giving their clits something else to rub on. Even as she wiggled her tongue, she wasn't sure if either of them had been feeling it, but the feeling of her tongue being squeezed between their bodies felt almost like a remedy for that. It was uncomfortable, but _god_ it felt good knowing that they loved it that much.

"Fuck our pussies with your face!" Nozomi cried out, with Dia wishing she could silence her just so she could return to eating her ass. She didn't need to hear it, either, considering how much she loved doing it anyways. She loved every throb she felt against her tongue, and how wet their pussies sounded as they rubbed against one another; it made her feel even more wet,if that were even possible. She was almost glad that she was without her eggs, knowing that she would have needed to tap out much sooner, without being able to help ride Nozomi and Eli both to their orgasms.

Nozomi and Eli alike pulled away as they came, leaving Dia to weakly grind the air as she lapped at their clits. Almost purple and achingly swollen, she knew that they too had been enjoying the ride as much as she had been, and she was also surprised that she was on their pace; she thought she needed to keep up with them and make an effort, but it was effortless with them. They made everything much more enjoyable and the only complaint she had was that she was so close to cumming herself. They'd probably clean her up when they came to.

"Mmm… Dia-tan," Nozomi cooed, surprising Dia with how little time she needed to recover. "I forgot to mention this, but I'm thinking that with how much time you've spent, that we should probably have a bit of dinner. I believe our Kentucky's gonna arrive in half an hour. Care to stay for some food?"

"I, uh…" Dia remarked with a shudder as she felt Nozomi's breath hot against her folds. "Do you want me to?"

"Of course, Dia-tan!" Nozomi replied. "I'm not sure I can understate how fun today's been, and it's all been thanks to you. Elicchi and I have been _waiting_ for a pet like you."

"But you two have just been so kind and willing-"

"Nozomi's right, Dia." Eli joined in. "You've been eager, obedient, willing to experiment: Mari really knew who to talk to in order to make our Christmas so fun."

"We haven't even opened up our other presents, Dia-tan!" Nozomi added, pushing Dia off of them so that they could all be lined up correctly as they hugged again. "You've been that fun to play with."

Eli gave Nozomi a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, I tried my hardest, Nozomi, but Mari really got us the best gift this year, without a doubt."

Nozomi responded by giving Eli a kiss on the lips, a sight which made Dia melt. "It's official. You're having dinner with us."

"Dia froze for a second. "Do you want me under the table, Toujou-sam-"

"You're sitting with us, and call me Nozomi. We're not playing anymore, so it's fine to address me by name, Dia-"

"-tan. Dia-chan if you want to be more polite."

"Diacchi."

Even if that wasn't what she had in mind, it worked with her. And that was what mattered.

"Anyway, I'm ready for some food. You want to see if it's been delivered already?"

"Nozomi!" Eli cried out as Nozomi rolled out from their embrace and flaunted herself out of her room. "You're not wearing any clothes! At least put a jacket on before you greet the delivery person!"

"I can't hear you over the sound of my hunger for Kentucky!"

* * *

_Dear Mari,_

_Thank you so much for the opportunity to be Ayase-san and Toujou-san's pet. It was an opportunity that I felt to be far better than what I expected it to be. I'm really glad that you put me with such trusted hands. They are fantastic people and I wish to spend time with their company again._

_Sincerely,_

_Dia Kurosawa_

It was a short email, but she didn't know what else she wanted to put into it. It was bad enough that it was a business email, and that there was a chance that someone would read it outside of herself and Mari. The more she thought of it, the more thankful she was of her brevity, especially given how it probably didn't make much sense to anyone who wasn't involved in making what happened that night possible.

As she re-read her email, her phone lit up, showing that Nozomi had sent her a message. Noticing that there was a picture attachment, she kept it in the corner of her eye for as long as she could-at least, until she was finished with her email and making sure that it was enough. After a few minutes of reading it, she sent it, knowing that Mari would appreciate the confirmation that she had been right about it all.

With her attention away from the email, she turned toward her phone. Given the privacy her office afforded her, she opened the picture, flinching slightly at the sight of Nozomi and Eli, scantily clad and pressed up against one another, with a piece of mistletoe resting on their hips. Attached was the following message:

_Dia-tan! Elicchi and I were wondering if you had any time to play with us soon._

Dia smirked at the message, doing a quick double-take of her surroundings as she reached for the top button on her shirt. Undoing that one, followed by the next three, she knew that the sight of her red bra was visible, a good color contrast to the metallic grey dress shirt that she wore. Taking a quick selfie and not bothering to look at it to see if it could be better, Dia immediately sent it with the following message.

_I believe I'm free this coming weekend, but please take this picture and see how much I'm waiting for that day._

It was a bit too stuffy, but whatever. Nozomi and Eli were definitely going to loosen her up come the weekend. She only hoped that they would do so with the same warmth and dominative spirit they did when they first met. Dia really didn't mind being their pet. It was a weird feeling, but one that she was fine with.

After all, she had good mistresses.


End file.
